


Lucifer

by VioletGreen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Cutting, Dark, Drugs, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletGreen/pseuds/VioletGreen
Summary: It had been the fourth murder in the past three weeks that was claimed by a madman that called himself Lucifer. All of the victims were middle aged men, wearing expensive suits. Or what was left of them. Each victim believed to be hiding their sexual orientation and that is how they were targeted. What the perp Lucifer would do is he’d cut off his victim’s suit from their bodies while bound. Each victim was tortured and sexually assaulted. As their bodies are found, a flash drive of the assault is on their person. It gives nothing away to police on how to catch the monster. All they have to go on is that each victim has one thing in common. They have a glow in the dark stamp from a club called Red Dawn, which is a gay club. Well, that was until the last victim was someone one of the team knew. As they watch the video, they learn that one of their own is in grave danger. Can they catch Lucifer before he strikes close to home or will this madman catch his fly in his web? Or is it more like a moth to a flame? Someone will end up burned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't yet wrote a Law and Order: SVU. I am trying to get back into the writing groove for my other fics I still need to work on but this one will help me with that, I think. Just bare with me. I am doing a lot of crafting but I will try my best to find time for this story...along with my other ones. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

The SVU team stood around a television screen in Captain Cragen’s office, watching the video in silence of the latest murder victim.

The victim was Lewis Hobbs. He was president of multimillion-dollar law firm. He was in his early forties, dark hair, and wearing an Italian suit.

When the video began to play, the camera angle always started the same. It was above the victim to get a full view of their body.

_Just like the last three victims, Hobbs was strapped down to a metal table and slowly starting to wake up. The camera zoomed in on Hobbs’s face. So, many emotions flashed across his face from being dazed, to realization of his situation, to being completely mortified. He looked around frantically, pulling at his binds to try and free himself. But, it was futile. Still he tried, until he looked up, his eyes looking straight into the camera’s lens. “Please, someone. Help me. I don’t want to die.”_

_His cries for help didn’t fall on deaf ears, but Hobbs didn’t know that this was the end for him._

_Hobbs began to sob. “Please,” he whimpered softly. “This can’t be it.”_

_“Oh, but it is, Lewis,” a dark monstrous voice cooed from off camera._

_Hobbs’s eyes grew wide, his body started to tremble. “No,” he choked out. “God, please…”_

_There was a maniacal chuckle. “God can’t save you here when Lucifer is here to play,” replied Lucifer. A figure in all black stepped into view. He wore a black leather hood with horns that covered his face, except for his eyes and mouth. His eyes looked fully black like a demon and his voice was deep and rough. Almost like he had a voice changer so no one could identify him. Lucifer walked out of view of the camera and returned with a pair of large metal scissors. He held up a small remote in his other hand and pushed a button, the camera angle changed and now the view was of Hobbs’s right side. Lucifer slowly reached out with the scissors, lightly tracing Hobbs’s jaw line, and forcing him to look towards the camera. “Say hello to all your viewers, Lewis.”_

_Hobbs tightly closed his eyes, wishing he was anywhere but here. Hoping someone was going to save him from whatever sick and twisted things this psychopath had planned for him. He didn’t want to die. But, after this lunatic was done with him, Hobbs could see begging him to let it be over. No_ , you have a family. You must fight for them. You must live _,_ _a voice in the back of Hobbs’s mind cried out. So, with that in mind, Hobbs turned his head towards Lucifer and sniveled, “Please, I’ll do anything you want. I – I just want to live.”_

_A sadistic smile crossed Lucifer’s face as he placed the tip of the scissors underneath Hobbs’s chin. He pushed, causing Hobbs to whimper in pain. “That is a dangerous gamble, don’t you think? To promise to do anything I command of you.” Lucifer dragged the scissors down Hobbs’s neck hard enough to leave a blood trail it its wake. Hobbs greeted his teeth, hissing in pain from it. When Lucifer was satisfied enough with Hobbs’s low whimpers, he grabbed his chin and forced his gaze to meet his own. “Please, spare me your pathetic attempts of trying to be brave.” Lucifer suddenly climbed up on top of Hobbs, a crazed look in his eyes. “I’m going to break you because that’s what I do to all my toys before I toss them into the garbage.”_

_Hobbs tried to struggle, to buck, to do anything to get this lunatic off of him but nothing was working. Not when he was bound. “No, please!” He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Don’t do this! I’ll do anything. Please!”_

_Lucifer leaned down and bit down on Hobbs’s neck, causing Hobbs to scream. When he pulled back he turned to the camera and smiled. There was blood on his lips. He licked it away before turning back to Hobbs. “Don’t think you can make a deal with the devil when your soul is already mine.”_

 

Benson switched off the television. She couldn’t watch anymore. It was just like the other three victims. The monster tortured them, raped them and killed them. But, not before filming it all. No one said a word for a good long minute until the door opened. It was ADA Rafael Barba.

“Is it true?” Barba asked Benson. He looked fearful of the answer.

Benson gave him a sympathetic look. “Barba, I…”

“Don’t,” Barba snapped. All eyes in the room turned to him. He quickly closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath before he said, “Please, just tell me if the rumors I heard are true. Is it Lewis Hobbs?”

Benson frowned. She didn’t want to tell him but better to hear it from her than someone else. “Yes,” she whispered.

Barba felt dizzy and his legs weakened. Fin jumped up and guided Barba into the chair. “I don’t understand. Why would this man target Lewis? He was married and had two children.”

“That’s how he picks them,” Benson said softly. “They are married men in a gay bar, hiding from who they are and who they want to be. It makes them easy targets for him.”

Barba was mumbling under his breath. “It wasn’t supposed to be him though.”

Benson’s brow furrowed. She walked over and knelt down in front of him. “What do you mean?” When Barba didn’t say anything she reached out and lightly gripped his chin, forcing his gaze to meet hers. “What is it?”

“H – He was there because of me,” Barba murmured.

“I still don’t understand, Barba,” Benson said.

“Lewis…God…he was there to support me. I’m the one that should have been…Jesus, this is my fault.” Barba began to sob. He felt so guilty for asking his friend to join him, knowing very well the monster that hid in the shadows.

“Barba, this isn’t your fault,” Benson said soothingly. She wasn’t all that surprised by Barba’s almost confession of his sexuality. She wondered if he was gay even though he offered a few times to grab a drink. Maybe he enjoyed both. Whatever the case, it wasn’t any of her business she decided.

“How is it not?” Barba snapped. “I knew. Fuck, I knew about a killer on the loose and yet I went to a fucking gay bar where said killer has been going.” Barba jumped up from the chair, pushing Benson out of his way as he began to pace. “I could have gone to any other bar but I chose that one. I was the one that got him killed and anyone to tell me otherwise can jump off a fucking…”

It was then that the television turned back on and Lewis’s screams were filling the room, startling everyone.

 

_“Mmmm, I like it when you scream you fucking little whore,” the madman purred._

_The camera angle was up above again, looking down. Lewis’s face was red and stained with tears. His clothes were gone but he still remained on the metal table. Lucifer was still clothed and on top of Lewis. His hips were snapping forward with slow thrusts._

 

Benson was yelling for anyone to turn it off but Barba shot forward, pushing them away.

“No, wait,” Barba spat. “I need to see it.”

“Barba, I don’t think…” Benson began to say but Barbra cut her off.

“He was my friend, Liv. If I have any sort of chance in putting this sick bastard away I need to watch this.”

Benson was about to open her mouth to protest but stopped herself. Instead she nodded.

Barba nodded at her then turned back to the screen.

 

_“Don’t you dare cum until I…” Lucifer started to say but Hobbs’s face twisted and his body began to shake._

_“Fuck, No,” Hobbs choked out._

_“You fucking little cunt,” Lucifer roared. He began to slam into Hobbs with full force, causing Hobbs to scream. “What did I tell you, hmmm?”_

_“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please,” Hobbs cried. “It hurts. Stop. Please.”_

_Lucifer grabbed Hobbs’s hair with a gloved hand and snarled, “You weren’t supposed to cum until I told you too. It seems you’re already broken.”_

_“No, please. I’ll…I’ll do better,” Hobbs begged._

_“Tell Lucifer you want me to fuck you,” Lucifer demanded._

_Hobbs’s eyes grew wide with horror._

_“Boring,” Lucifer said, bringing the scissors back into view. He placed them against Hobbs’s throat._

_“I want you to fuck me…Lucifer,” Hobbs said quickly._

_“Like you mean it,” Lucifer snarled, laying the scissors across Hobbs’s Adam’s Apple._

_Hobbs drew in a deep breath, not wanting to move for the fear of getting cut. “I want you to fuck me, Lucifer.”_

_The camera angle changed back to viewing Hobbs from his right side, only this time it was from waist up._

_“That’s good, Lewis. Now, turn your head like a good boy and look into the camera so all your fans can see your pretty little whore face. That’s it. Do not stop looking into the camera or you’ll be punished. Understand?”_

_“Y – Yes,” Hobbs sobbed._

_“Good,” Lucifer said as he started to fuck into Hobbs. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room. “Mmmm, you feel so good, Lewis. Do you know that? You’re so damn tight. All the others weren’t like this. If I didn’t know any better I would think that you weren’t…” Lucifer let his voice drift off as he stopped moving._

_Hobbs wanted to look over at him but he dare not for the fear of what punishment Lucifer would give to him._

_“No. No, no, no. Fuck!”  Lucifer shouted angrily. He climbed off the table and walked around to the left side of the table so the camera could see him. “Keep looking into the camera, Lewis. Alright?”_

_“Y – Yes,” Hobbs said in a shaking voice._

_“I want you to answer me honestly. This next part depends on if I let you live or die.”_

_Hobbs began to sob a little harder. “O – Ok.”_

_“Why were you in that club?”_

_“I…was…uh…”_

_“Remember, Lewis. I want an honest answer. Lucifer will know if you are lying. Do you want to live?”_

_“Yes, I want to live,” Hobbs sniveled._

_“Then tell me, why were you there?”_

Hobbs looked into the camera and Barbra could swear he was looking right at him. A shiver passed through him.

_“I was there for a friend who…”_

_“…Who you were trying to help by being his wingman?” Lucifer finished for him._

_Hobbs nodded. “I wanted to find someone for him that would, you know, show him a good time.”_

_“I see,” Lucifer murmured. He reached out with the scissors, placing them once again against Hobbs’s Adams Apple. “Now, this next question is the key to your survival, Lewis. Do you want me to ask you?”_

_Hobbs hesitated, swallowing the lump down before he whimpered, “Y - Yes.”_

_“Give me the name of your friend you were with.”_

 

Barba felt like his heart stopped. He stepped closer to the screen not realizing it.

Everyone was still, holding their breath while awaiting Hobbs’s answer.

 

_Hobbs opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He closed it again, his throat felt dry._

_“Before you answer, Lewis, I want you to know this. I’m going to torture you if you don’t tell me what I want to know. It will be ten times as worse than what I’ve done to the others I’ve had where you lie now.”_

_“Why?” Hobbs asked softly._

_“Because, you are straight which made me wrong,” Lucifer shouted angrily, hitting the table. It caused Hobbs’s to flinch. “I don’t like to be wrong.”_

_Hobbs’s looked away from the camera to look at Lucifer. “I don’t understand.”_

_Lucifer backhanded him. “Did I say you could look away from the camera?”_

_Hobbs’s cried out, turning his head to look back into the camera’s lens. “I’m…I’m sorry.”_

_“Dull,” Lucifer scuffled. “Now, give me a name.”_

_Hobbs’s began to shake with fear. He didn’t want too. There was no way of knowing if this madman would keep his promise of letting him live, regardless if he tortured him or not. But, it terrified him more of what the psychopath would do to him if he didn’t tell him. He just wanted the pain to stop. He wanted it all to stop. He looked into the camera for a long moment before he whispered, “I’m so sorry, Raf.”_

_“What was that?” Lucifer asked._

_“Rafael Barba,” Hobbs said louder._

  


Barba closed his eyes. He felt as if the floor fell out from under him as a man he respected tossed him to the wolves. Although, with what that madman had done, Barba couldn’t blame Hobbs for giving him up. Hobbs believed on some level his life would be spared if he talked. Even though Barba already knew better, the damage was done.

  


_“Thank you, Lewis,” Lucifer said, patting Lewis’s cheek with this other hand. “I appreciate you being honest with me.”_

_“D - Does this mean you’re going to let me live?” Hobbs asked, sounding slightly more hopefully._

_“Oh, Lewis,” Lucifer said, shoving the scissors hard into Hobbs’s throat. Hobbs’s began to choke on his own blood. He was dead within seconds. The madman let go of the scissors as he walked around the table and placed his hooded face in front of the camera. “Rafael Barba. Mmmm, I like the sound of that. It seems this was meant to be him. Do you want to know what? I would have never gone for a straight man,” Lucifer spat in disgust. “But, that doesn’t matter anymore now, does it?” He softly chuckled before he continued. “I know you’re going to try and protect this man. After all that’s what pigs do, isn’t it? Try to protect and serve,” he mused, rolling his eyes. “How dull. Now, listen to me because I’m only going to say this once. Whoever this Barba is, come hell or high water, Lucifer is going to find him and when I do I’m going to break him just like I do with all my toys. Ta for now.” He winked and then the screen went black._  
  


  
The room was buzzing like angry hornets with everyone trying to figure out what to do in order to protect Barba.  
  
However, Barba was frozen on the spot, glaring at the black screen. He wanted to catch this monster and make him pay for what he'd done. He turned to Cragen and said, "I want to set up a sting and use myself as bait."  
  
Everyone looked at Barba with a mixture of shock and horror.  
  
"No, I forbid it," Benson snapped.  
  
Barba smiled cockily. "I don't think I was talking to you, Sergeant."  
  
Benson glared at him. "I mean it, Rafael. You can't do that.” She turned towards Rollins and asked, “What about the bite mark? Can we get anything from that?”

Rollins shook her head. “He poured acid on it. We can’t get anything from it.”

Benson felt her stomach fall. She turned back to Barba and said, “What if something should go wrong? It's a risk I'm not willing to take. Not after..." She let voice drift off but the unspoken words hung thickly in the air.  
  
Barba placed a hand on Benson's shoulder as he said, "I can't run from this, Liv. What if he can't find me and kidnaps someone else? I couldn't live with myself knowing I have this chance to stop him. We need to take it."  
  
As much as Benson hated to admit it, Barba was right. They finally had a chance to stop this psychopath. They had to try. She looked over at Cragen and said, "It's your call, Sir."  
  
All eyes turned to Cragen, waiting intently for his response.  
  
Cragen looked at Barba and asked, "Are you absolutely, one hundred percent for sure this is what you want to do?"  
  
Barba nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Look, we have this chance to catch this sick bastard, might as well try. I'll be fine in the club, surrounded by you all along with many other people. He won't try anything out in the open. He's not that stupid."  
  
Cragen looked over at Huang and asked, "What do you think?"  
  
"I think we should give it a try. With Barba willing to go in there, this man won't pass on the opportunity. He made a clear threat about waiting to kidnap Barba. This will get him out in the open."  
  
Cragen nodded. "Alright. But, you get protective detail and I don’t want any lip."  
  
Carisi stepped forward and said, "Me. I'll do it, Cap."  
  
Barba turned and nodded at him. He looked back at Cragen and said, “Fine. Now, when are we going to do this?”

“One step at a time,” Cragen said. “First, we need a plan.”

“Well, we know that he doesn’t wait more than a day for his next victim,” Rollins said.

“Which means he’ll be going after his next vic tomorrow night,” Fin added.

“Then tomorrow night it is,” Cragen said. “Right now, the department will pay for a hotel room for you.”

Barba scuffled. “Wait. You mean I can’t go home?”

“This man kidnapped, tortured, sexually assaulted and murdered four men that we know of. You’ve been outed to be next on his list. Now, that he has a name he will want to put a face to it and look up anything he can on you, including where you live,” Huang said.

Barba narrowed his eyes at Huang. “What about my clothes and other garments I require.”

“You’ll just have to wait on that,” Benson said. “Look, this isn’t going to be easy. You’re putting your life on the line here. There is no telling what this guy will do if he gets to you before we can catch him.”

Barba placed a hand on Benson’s shoulder. “Liv, I have faith in the officers of this unit. Not only are you all friends but you are family to me. I have your back just as I know you have mine. We will catch this bastard and when we do all this will be just another horrible dream.”

Benson stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Barba. “I hope you’re right,” she whispered into his ear.

“Of course I am,” Barba replied smugly.

As Benson pulled back she chuckled lightly. “Off you go then. We need to get to work.”

“Yes, dear,” Barba smirked as he and Carisi took off out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Barba and Carisi fluff for you. I don't do fluff all that often like this. I think I should a little more though because this was fun to write. I enjoyed it very much. But, I wanted to give you some happy moments before the not so happy which is yet to come. So, enjoy.

When the elevator doors opened on the penthouse suite floor of a luxurious 5 star hotel, Carisi kept his hand on his hip, ready to draw his gun at any given moment.

Barba rolled his eyes as he quickly moved past Carisi, ignoring his protests of concern.

Carisi caught up to Barba, grabbing his arm which forced him to stop. “What the hell are you doing?”

Barba shrugged Carisi’s hand away, fixing his coat. “What do you think I’m doing? I’m going to my confined quarters that your captain was so gracious enough to bestow upon me.” Barba turned to start walking again but Carisi grabbing him again. “This is seriously getting odd fast.”

“Look, I’m responsible for your well being,” Carisi said.

“You mean to say I’m a victim and you’re my body guard,” Barba corrected him.

“Now, wait just a damn minute, Barba. I’m here because…”

“You’re here to babysit me. Yeah, I get that,” Barba spat, interrupting him.

“What? No. It’s not like that,” Carisi huffed. He acted offend that Barba would even say such a thing. “Jesus, I just…You’re my friend, Barba, and I wanted to make sure, you know, nothing bad happened to you after everything you’ve done for me.”

Barba looked at Carisi, really looked at him and felt a slight ache in his chest. He was being a royal asshole and Carisi didn’t deserve it. “Carisi, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

Carisi smiled and said, “Water under the bridge. Now, let me go first to make sure everything is clear before you, alright?”

Barba smiled at him. “Yeah, alright.” He watched Carisi go to the door, open it and disappear inside. It made Barba feel slightly on edge when he didn’t hear anything. He walked slowly toward the door, peeking inside, straining to hear Carisi to make sure he was alright when Carisi came around the corner, causing Barba to jump.

Carisi chuckled. “Did I scare you, counselor?”

Barba rolled his eyes. “I supposed that means I can come in?”

Carisi nodded, still smiling. “Yeah, it’s clear.”

Barba pushed passed Carisi without another word.

“I did scare you, didn’t I?”

“Shut up,” Barba barked back.

“Oh, that’s rich,” Carisi laughed, while closing the door. “The guys won’t believe it.”

“I said shut up,” Barba shouted back.

“Whatever you say.”

*****

Carisi and Barba spent most of their day talking about different things and getting to know one another on a more personal level. It was nice, they realized, to have someone to confide in. It was dinner time before either knew it when their stomachs started to grumble. Barba grabbed for a menu on the dining table, ordering for the both of them while Carisi went to the bathroom to wash up.

Barba just hung up the phone when Carisi entered the room. “It’ll be about 20 minutes.”

“You order room service?” Carisi asked.

“Of course,” Barba replied. He stood from the chair at the dining table and removed his suit coat. Followed by his tie and unbuttoned two of his top buttons on his dress shirt.

Carisi swallowed hard. It was the first time he’d ever seen the counselor so dressed down before.

Barba noticed Carisi was staring at him and asked, “What is it?”

Carisi felt the hear rise up in his cheeks as he quickly turned away. He cleared his throat and said, “It’s…uh…nothing.”

Barba could see right through him. He moved over to Carisi, smiling big and said, “I can read you like an open book, detective. You don’t have to be embarrassed of what you see.”

“I…uh…it’s not…I shouldn’t let…” Carisi started to say when there came a knock on the door. He’d never looked as relieved as he did when he quickly moved around Barba to walk over to the door. He pulled his gun from its holster on his hip and called out, “Who is it?”

“Room Service, señor.”

Carisi lowered his gun and opened the door. A Latino man, dressed in a bell hop outfit, pushed a silver cart into the room. His eyes grew wide at the sight of Carisi’s gun and he looked over to Barba.

Barba smiled at him and passed his some cash. “Gracias. Eso será todo, señor.”

The bell hop nodded, turned and left.

Carisi closed the door and smiled at Barba in fascination. “Is there any language you don’t know?”

Barba picked up the bottle of wine and read, “St. Cosme Rouge, Cote du Rhone from France.”

Carisi chuckled. “I supposed not.”

Barba smirked at him as he picked up the corkscrew and proceeded to open the bottle. He poured two glasses and held one out to Carisi. When Carisi hesitated Barba huffed, “What’s the matter now, detective?”

“I’m on duty. I can’t drink,” Carisi informed him.

Barba rolled his eyes as he picked up his own glass and took a sip. “Please, spare me. Just take it.” Barba shoved it into Carisi’s hand. “There. Now, take a sip.”

Carisi did as he was told. “Wow. That’s amazing.”

Barba nodded. “I’m glad you approve. It’s one of my many favorites.”

“I can see why,” Carisi said, taking another sip. “What did you get to eat?”

Barba lifted the metal lid that covered their food and said, “Seared Duck Breast with Hoisen, Green Onion Gelee, Pork Dusk and Greens.”

“Oh?” Carisi said.

Barba could see he was a little turned off by it and added, “And for you I order Kung Pao Chicken.”

Carisi smiled at him. “Am I really that predictable?”

“I just notice things easier than most people. That’s why I’m such a good ADA.”

“Modest much?”

Barba laughed at that, really laughed. It made Carisi feel good that he could make Barba laugh because it was a rare thing. Like a union corn.

“I think we should eat before our food gets cold,” Barba said.

“I agree,” Carisi replied.

*****

Three glasses of wine later for each of them, they were sitting on the floor in front of the television. The volume was all the way down, which neither man paid any mind to the screen anyway. Barba had his socks and shoes off, his tie was placed around his head and his dress shirt was gone, leaving his under shirt and pants.

Carisi looked the same way as he drank the last sip of wine from his glass. “It’s empty.”

“Nice deduction there, detective,” Barba said sarcastically. He grabbed the bottle of wine beside him and poured the last of it in Carisi’s glass. “So is this bottle.”

“Maybe we can get more?” Carisi asked, taking a long swing of his wine.

“I think you’ve had quite enough,” Barba said, taking the glass from Carisi. He drank the rest of it.

“Hey, t – that was mine,” Carisi stammered.

“Well, it’s gone now. Bye – bye. All gone.”

Carisi frowned. “I can get more.” Carisi stood to his feet to fast and when he did he felt dizzy and fell back onto the couch. “Maybe…maybe not.”

Barba climbed up onto the couch. “You’re drunk.”

“I am…not,” Carisi spat. “I can protect and still serve.”

Barba laughed. “That’s not it.”

“What’s not what?” Carisi asked.

“It’s protect and serve.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m doing.”

“Are you now?” Barba smirked.

“Yes,” Carisi said. “I’m protecting you.”

“And I must add, you’re doing a hell of a good job at it, detective.”

Carisi smiled at him and said, “Why thank you, counselor.”

They were silent for a moment before Barba asked, “So, tell me something, Carisi and I want you to be honest with me.”

“Sure. What it is?”

“Why did you want to take this job? To protect me I mean. ”

Carisi looked taken back by the question. “What?”

“It’s just that you were so quick to jump onto it. I want to know the real reason.”

“But I told you the real reason, Barba…you’re my friend,” Carisi said, slightly blushing.

“No,” Barba said, shaking his head. “That’s not the only reason. Come on. You can tell me.”

Carisi went to try and stand again but Barba grabbed him and held him in place. “Barba, I don’t think this is the right time for…”

“Do you like me, Carisi?” Barba asked, not holding anything back.

Carisi’s eyes grew wide, shocked that Barba would just come out and ask so easily. “I…uh…” The walls started to feel as if they were closing in and he couldn’t breathe.

“You do. All this time and I just put if off but you do. I can see it in your eyes.”

Carisi covered his face with his hands. “Jesus Christ, yes, I do. I know I shouldn’t but I do.”

Barba pulled Carisi’s hands away from his face. “Why shouldn’t you?”

“Because, it’s mixing business with personal life and that’s something that is frowned upon.”

“True,” Barba said. “However, what if it was just a onetime thing?”

Carisi looked up at him, forward his brow as he asked, “W – What do you mean?”

Barba leaned forward, pressing his lips to Carisi’s. Carisi froze at first, thinking that this couldn’t be real until he felt Barba’s tongue pushing between his lips. Carisi opened his mouth and couldn’t suppress the moan that was deep inside his throat. Barba slowly moved one of his legs over to Carisi side, straddling him. Carisi gently places his hands on Barba’s hips, causing Barba to moan, reassuring Carisi. The kiss deepened as both men’s hands began to roam the others body, trying to touch any part of flesh they could. Finally after what seemed like forever, Barba pulled back, both men catching their breath.

“This would be so much better if our clothes weren’t in the way,” Barba said.

“Are you sure you want to…”

Barba placed a finger to Carisi’s lips to silence him. “Don’t think. Just do.”

“And what if I refuse, counselor?”

Barba smiled seductively at Carisi as he grabbed the detective’s hands, forcing them above his head. “I’ll hold you in contempt.”

Carisi’s smile widened. “Oh? What if I object? Surly the judge would see its lawful imprisonment.”

Barba bent down and started at the nibble at the base of Carisi’s neck.

Carisi’s eyes rolled back into his head as his hips jerked up into Barba. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned.

Barba smiled, slowly moving up Carisi’s throat to his earlobe. Carisi’ let out a deep moan of pleasure as his body melted farther into the couch. Barba sucked on his ear a few more moments before pulling back to whisper into the detective’s ear. “I’m the judge and jury here, detective, which makes me your superior. Now, you’ll do as I say or I’ll draw this out until your whimpering and begging like a little puppy needing a bone. Do you understand?”

Carisi shivered at Barba’s words. He didn’t know the man could be not only dominant in the courtroom but also in the bedroom. It was a real turn on as the evidence was clear with Carisi’s member was straining against his pants for release. He managed to swallow the lump down in his throat as he said, “Understood, counselor.”

“Good.” Barba took the opportunity to remove himself off of Carisi’s lap. He stood before him now and said, “Get up and go stand beside the bed.”

Carisi whimpered at the loss of warmth from his…what was Barba to him right now? He wasn’t for sure but nevertheless he was saddened by the sudden loss of Barba’s body against his own. That was until Barba demanded that he go stand over by the bed. So, with a little effort on his part because of how drunk he felt, Carisi stood and staggered over to the bed. He was a little shaking on his feet but he gave himself points that he managed not to fall on his face. “Now, what?”

Barba moved gracefully around the couch, or so that’s how Carisi saw it. He came to stand in front of the detective and said, “Give me your tie and remove your clothes.”

Carisi blinked a few times, his mind slowly registering Barba’s command. He flushed a bright red as he removed the tie from around his head and held it out to Barba to take. When he did, Carisi lifted his white undershirt off over his head and tossed it away. He then unbuttoned his pants and slowly started to push them down. He stopped for only a moment, looking at Barba’s face. The counselor looked back at him with hunger in his eyes. It made Carisi even harder which he didn’t know was possible. He wanted nothing more than to pin Barba down and fuck him right then and there but this wasn’t about him being in charge. Barba already made sure of that. Besides he was really good at following orders. With that in mind, Carisi grabbed onto his underwear and pushed them down. His cock sprain free from being restrained and was throbbing by this point, wanting nothing more than to feel Barba’s touch.

Barba licked his lips the moment he saw Carisi’s rock hard member. He wanted to drop to his knees and take him in his mouth but he had something else in mind. Something he’s only fantasized about with doing but never really had a partner that would take his feelings into consideration. “On the bed, on your back.”

Carisi stepped out of his clothes and did as he was told. He was now fully naked, laying on his back on the bed and looking at Barba, who mind you, couldn’t stop staring at him. “Like what you see, counselor?”

Barba didn’t say a word. He removed his tie from his own head and moved up towards the head of the bed. “Give me your hand.”

Carisi didn’t hesitate. He gave Barba his hand and when he did he was surprised when Barba used his own tie to bind him to the bed. “Kinky.”

Barba smiled at him as he moved around the other side of the bed and bound his other hand with his tie. He then proceeded to remove his clothes.

It was Carisi’s turn to lick his lips and stare hungrily. Barba’s length and girth were rather impressive, Carisi noted. He would enjoy riding his cock for hours and he hoped he’d get the chance to.

Barba saw the look in Carisi’s eyes and asked, “Like what you see, detective?”

Carisi nodded like a horny school boy. “Oh, God yes, counselor.”

Barba chuckled as he climbed on top of Carisi. “How about from this point on you call me Rafael?”

Carisi smiled up at him as he replied, “Only if you call me Sonny.”

Barba leaned down, his lips ghosting over Carisi’s lips as he said, “Deal...Sonny.” He kissed Carisi but this time it felt deeper, like they were trying to devourer the other whole.

That’s when it happened.

Barba moved one hand in between them, grabbing his cock and Carisi in his own hand and he started to rub them together.

Carisi buck his hips up more into Barba’s hand, his breath caught in his throat. Barba pulled his lips away, kissing down Carisi’s throat. “Oh, Rafael. It feels, fuck. I’m going to cum.”

“Then cum, Sonny,” Barba purred, sucking hard on Carisi’s neck.

“Fuck,” Carisi gasped as he felt the heat rising in his lower stomach. He couldn’t hang on. It had been only a few months for him to have someone else. Never in a million years did he think he’d have Barba though. It was too much for him to get his head around and to fucking hot. “Rafael,” he choked out. His body was shaking as his hot white milky seed spilled over the both of them.

“Jesus Christ, Sonny,” Barba groaned as he also came. His body tensed as he saw white spots before his eyes. It’d had been much longer for Barba to have someone. He wasn’t a young man anymore and he drove mostly into his work but this…this wasn’t something he attended to happen. He collapsed down on top of Carisi, their semen mixing together.

It took a few minutes until either man could catch their breath enough to speak. But, when they could Carisi asked, “Whenever you can find the strength enough to free me…”

“Oh, fuck,” Barba huffed. “I’m sorry.” He reached up and started to free Carisi from his binds.

“It’s alright, Rafael,” Carisi said, grinning like an idiot. “I am a patient man.”

Barba untied Carisi’s other hand and said, “Indeed, patient enough for an old man to catch his breath.” Barba moved off the top of Carisi to the side of him.

“You’re not old, Rafael,” Carisi said, snuggling into him. “Not after that.

Barba chuckled. “If you say so.” A few moments passed before he said, “By the way, thank you.”

“For what?”

“For…this,” Barba replied.

Carisi pulled Barba closer to him. “Anytime,” he replied softly, closing his eyes.

Barba stared at the younger man for a long moment. He looked so peaceful. Barba could see himself going to bed with Carisi and waking up next to him but the thought made him frown. He was never good with commitment. It was hard for him because it always brought up his past and he disliked talking about his past that much.

At the time, Barba meant what he said about this being a onetime thing but now as he looked at Carisi’s face sleeping soundly, Barba wasn’t sure anymore. _You’ll just end up hurting him too. Besides there is that other thing_ , he thought bitterly to himself. A serial rapist bluntly stated he was out to kidnap him. There was a clear threat on Barba’s life and right now would be the absolute worst time to get involved with anyone that the psychopath could use against him. It would be easier if he and Carisi never spoke of what happened after tonight. So, with that in mind, Barba closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sleepy while finishing this so forgive typos. I just wanted to post it up. Hope you enjoy.

When Carisi awoke the next morning, he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face from the previous night’s activities. As he stretched he looked over to find that the bed was empty. Carisi sat up and looked around the room to find that it too was empty. He was about the throw back the covers when the door to the bathroom opened and out walked Barba in a white bathrobe. His hair was wet and slicked back. Carisi let out a sigh of relief as he said, “Morning, Rafael.”

“Morning, detective,” Barba replied, barely looking in Carisi’s direction.

Carisi frowned. Why was Barba calling him by his title again? Did he do something wrong? “Is everything alright, Rafael?”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Barba replied. “But, perhaps you should go back to calling me Barba or counselor?”

Carisi forward his brow, slightly confused. “But, I thought we had a good time. Did I do something wrong?”

Barba really didn’t want to do this now. He just wanted Carisi to get the hint and let it go but it seemed that the detective didn’t want too. Perhaps he liked him more than he thought. So, Barba needed to give it to Carisi straight. He walked over and sat down on his side of the bed. “Look, Carisi, last night was… it was great. And I want to say thank you for it. But, as I said before we even did anything, it could only be a onetime thing.”

Carisi’s frowned deepened. He didn’t want it to be just a onetime thing. He liked Barba a lot. They had a wonderful time so why was Barba pushing him away? “I don’t understand. If it was great then why make it only a onetime thing?”

Barba rolled his eyes. “Come on, Carisi, you know why. This can’t work. If you bring me a case and people find out we are dating then they could think I am ruling in your favor.”

“That would be bullshit and you know it.”

“It would be, yes. However, that’s how everyone will see it. A workplace relationship would be something truly frowned upon. So, I am going to ask that you please just let this go.”

Carisi looked hurt, embarrassed and angry. He turned his gaze away from Barba and huffed, “And this has nothing to do with the fact that you are number one on a serial rapist hit list, right?” He looked back and Barba. “That this psychopath could use someone you care about against you.”

Barba sighed. He knew Carisi would put two and two together. He was a damn good cop after all and maybe it was a big part of it. He did like Carisi also and he would never forgive himself if something should happen to him. “I’ll ask you one last time, Carisi. Let it go.”

Carisi was about to say something more when his phone rang. He tossed of the covers and made his way over to his jacket that he tossed aside the night before. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and answered, “Carisi.”

Barba tried not to look in Carisi’s direction since the man was still fully naked. However, he noticed a love bite low on Carisi’s neck that he’d given to him. It was low enough that his shirt would cover it so no one would see it. Barba was slightly grateful to himself for that.

When Carisi was off the phone he turned to Barba who he found staring at him. “I meant what I said last night, Rafael.”

Barba looked up at Carisi and asked, “What was that, detective?”

Carisi slowly walked over to Barba, never wavering eye contact. He leaned down and he could feel the heat coming off of Barba. With a smile he said, “I don’t want it to be just a onetime thing. If you want me you can have me….anytime.” He leaned in and kissed Barba on the lips before fully moving away. He turned his back and walked over to the bathroom door. “By the way, that was Liv. She is on her way over along with Rollins, Fin, and Amaro. I’m going to take a shower before they get here with a new set of clothes.” Carisi stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him without another word.

Barba just sat there like a deer in the headlights. He was unsure of what to do. He kept playing last night over in his head and the one thing he kept coming back to was the fact he was the one that made the first move. He ordered the food, he asked the questions, and he told Carisi what to do, so why was he having a hard time? Did he want this to happen with Carisi? He knew on some level before last night that Carisi admired him but never dreamed last night would actually happen. And yes, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want it to happen again. But, it couldn’t. So, why was he still considering it? He could still taste Carisi’s lips on his. The way he moved towards him and slowly leaned in. It was intoxicating. He wanted Carisi right then and there but he sat there like a statue because he knew it wouldn’t be good. He had to stick to his guns on this. Because, he had to keep Carisi safe since he had a target on his back. It really couldn’t happen again and he needed to make that perfectly clear to Carisi.

Ten minutes later Carisi emerged from the bathroom in a white robe and his hair slicked back. When he looked over where Barba had been on the bed he noticed that Barba was no longer sitting on the bed and it was made. It seemed the counselor was trying to show no signs of what happened the night before. Carisi frowned at that. Walking around the corner he saw Barba was standing out on their balcony. He moved over to stand behind Barba as he said, “I don’t want to shut the door on this, Rafael.”

“Don’t call me that,” Barba spat.

“Why not? No one is here. When we are alone it would only be right for me to call you that. Not to mention for later when we are at the club.”

Barba turned to him. “What makes you think you’re going to be my _date_?”

Carisi narrowed his eyes at him as he said, “Because you don’t get a say in this, Rafael. It is a gay bar after all and I’m the most likely to not get noticed by this psychopath who is out for your blood.”

“Oh, please.”

“Damn it. Will you take this seriously for once in your fucking life?”

“No, because nothing is going to happen. And you aren’t going with me.”

“Yes, I am.  And there isn’t a damn thing you can do to stop that from happening, Rafael.”

They stared the other down until they heard a knock at the door.

“This isn’t over,” Carisi said. He picked up his gun as he moved over to the door. “Who is it?”

“It’s Liv, Carisi.”

Carisi placed a smile on his face as he opened the door. “Hey, boss.”

Benson took in Carisi’s appearance. He looked slightly agitated but over all fine. She wondered if Barba had gotten under his skin. She knew how much Carisi admired Barba but to what extent, she wasn’t for sure. Still, she felt the need to ask Carisi but she wasn’t for sure he’d give her a straight answer. Instead, she walked and handed a bag to Carisi and replied, “Hey Carisi. Clothes for you for tonight.” She rounded the corner and out of sight, not waiting for a reply in return.

Carisi briefly wondered if he should walk after her to make sure Barba didn’t talk her out of letting him be at the club with Barba. He really wanted to be the one to look after him. However, he heard the other three at the door so as he turned to Fin, Amaro and Rollins, all three of them were snickering under their breaths. “What’s so funny?”

“Didn’t know this was the new casual Friday,” Fin said.

“I’m in,” Amaro said.

“Shut up,” Carisi huffed.

Rollins smirked, walking passed Carisi she said, “I’m curious where he hid his gun.”

“I’m sure he could hide it under that robe somewhere,” Fin mused, following Rollins inside.

“Word to the wise, my friend. Don’t bend over,” Amaro said as he followed Fin.

“Oh, ha-ha. Laugh it up,” Carisi said bitterly, closing the door behind them. “You guys are dicks.”

“Whoa, Carisi, chill out, alright?” Rollins said, holding up her hands defensely.

“Yeah man. We were just messing around. You know how it goes,” Fin said.

Carisi rubbed the back of his head. “Uh, yeah, sorry guys. I know you were just messing. It’s just been a rough morning.”

Rollins, Fin and Amaro shared a look between the three of them.

“What the hell was that for?” Carisi snapped.

“What was what for?” Rollins asked, trying to seem innocent.

“That look. What was that look for?”

“It’s nothing,” Amaro said, trying to reassure him.

“Bull,” Carisi spat out.

Fin smiled and said, “Look, everything is cool, man. You just need to relax. We are your friends and here to help.”

Carisi glared at them. He wanted to press the issue but his attention kept drifting elsewhere. So, he decided to let it go. Without another word to them, Carisi turned and walked around the corner to find Barba whispering to Benson about something. Carisi started moving closer but Benson held up a hand to indicate she wanted him to wait. He felt slightly concerned what Barba was saying to her. That the counselor didn’t want him at his side at the club and was trying to talk his boss into someone else. Carisi felt his chest tighten with hurt. Was he…was he feeling jealously? Angry? When Benson finally looked at him, he felt like the floor fell out from underneath him. He wanted to know what was being said but he knew he had to give them this. No. He had to give Barba this. So, he waited.

 

Barba standing in their small kitchen area, pouring himself a cup of coffee when he saw Benson turned the corner. He was thankful to see her. “It’s good to see you, Liv.”

She smiled at him as she placed a similar bag on the counter and said, “You to, Rafael.” They embraced for a moment, enjoying the others warmth wash over them before pulling away. “I got you some clothes for tonight.” She pointed to the bag on the counter.

Barba lifted the cup of coffee to his lips, taking a small sip and said, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied. They were silent for a moment until Benson broke it as she asked, “What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” Barba said, giving her a sly smiling as best he could.

“Please, I didn’t become a Lieutenant for my looks, Rafael.”

“Well, that would be a crime of shame,” Barba mused, taking another sip of his coffee.

Benson couldn’t help but smile at that. “That was worst joke I think you’ve ever told.”

Barba shrugged. “What can I say? I live for bad puns.”

Benson moved closer to him. “Let’s be serious, Rafael. I can tell something is bothering you. Is it about tonight?”

“No,” Barba said a little too quickly. Benson gave him a look, telling him that he is full of shit. He let out a long sigh. “Well, of course I am slightly concerned about tonight’s events. I have a serial killer targeting me after all. And I’m using myself as bait to chat him.”

“You know we can call this off. No one would blame you,” Benson informed him.

“Liv, you know me better than that. We have this chance to catch this bastard. I’m not passing it up.”

She nodded in understanding. “I get it. So, what else it is?”

Barba hesitated for a moment. He wanted to tell her what happened last night between him and Carisi. But, how could he? It would throw the whole plan out the door if he did. However, he wanted Carisi to stay safe and the only way to do that was to keep him away. “I don’t want Carisi to go with me to the club. Can you find someone else? Maybe Amaro?”

Benson’s brow furrowed. “Why? Did something happen between you two?”

“What? No.”

It was at that point that Carisi came walking around the corner. Benson held up her hand to stop him from coming any closer. “He’s standing behind you, Rafael.”

“Shit,” Barba whispered.

“What’s going on?” Benson asked.

“It’s…nothing. Forget I said anything, alright?”

“If that’s what you want,” Benson replied.

“Yeah, it is. Let’s just go over the plan and get this over with.”

“Alright.”

 

*****

 

When Carisi and Barba pulled up to the front door of the Red Dawn club, both men didn’t move.

“Are you sure about this?” Carisi finally asked.

Barba looked over at him. “Yeah, I’m sure.” Barba reached for the door when Carisi grabbed onto him, pulling Barba back to him.

“Just remember I got you, Raf. I will protect you.”

Barba smiled at him. “I know. Now, come on. Let’s go inside.”

 As they exited the car and were let inside, they were a little surprised to find so much man on man action out in the open for all to see. There were eight different stages with a different scene on each one. The first stage had a man with bondage rope tied in knots all over his body and wearing a dog collar. He was on his knees while sucking off two men at once.

Barba’s eyes were drawn to the display. The willingness of the man was so intriguing to him. He was fully bound and yet trusting of these two men he more than likely didn’t know, sucking them all so willingly. It drew Barba in. He only snapped out of it when Carisi stepped into his line of vision.

“You alright, Raf?”

“Fine,” he huffed, a little too quickly.

Carisi could see something was bothering Barba. He leaned in real close and whispered, “Are you sure? We can still back out.”

Barba glared at him. “You’d just love that, wouldn’t you?”

“I’m only trying to protect you,” Carisi spat out.

“Protect me? I see. So what was last night then? Hmm? You have a funny way of showing how you protect people, Sonny.”

Carisi looked dumbstruck. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? I wasn’t the one that ordered wine with our dinner. Or let’s not forget which one of us told the other to get naked and…”

Barba shot forward, covering Carisi’s mouth with his own hand. “Enough.”

Carisi glared at him, reaching up, he removed Barba’s hand. “No. We need to talk about this, Raf.”

“Not now. This isn’t the time for this, Sonny,” Barba informed him.

“Then when? Tell me.”

Barba looked stole a glance around them and noticed a man in a nice suit was staring hard at him. “Later. I promise. For now I want you to walk to the bar to get us a drink.”

“What? Why?”

“I’m being scoped out, Sonny.”

Carisi was about to turn to look but Barba reached out and kept him from doing so. “Don’t. You will tip him off if you look. Just do as I say and go get us a drink.”

“Is that an order, sir?” Carisi asked bitterly.

Barba was taken back for a moment. Why was Carisi pushing so hard at this? He was about to say more when Carisi moved away, leaving Barba alone. Hated all of this and the worst part was they had wires on them so everyone was listening. Barba wondered who took out a pool and who won it on the fact that they would get together. It made him angry just thinking about it. “Damn it, Sonny,” Barba said in a low huff as he was about to go after him when the man in the suit appeared before him, blocking his path.

“Well, hello there hansom,” the man said.

Barba felt a chill run through his body. He smiled politely and said, “Uh, hello.”

The man looked Barba up and down. “Is everything alright between you and your little boy toy?”

Barba shifted from one foot to the other. He normally didn’t feel this uncomfortable. But, for some reason this guy was sending up red flags. “Boy toy? Oh, you mean my, uh, boyfriend. We’re just having a little discussion.”

The man smiled at him, baring his white shiny teeth. “How interesting.”

“What is?”

“Well, from where I’m standing it seemed as if you two were having a little spat.”

“No. Everything is fine. I assure you.”

“To bad,” the man said. “I guess that means you wouldn’t want to journey with me into Hell’s Fire?”

Barba’s brow furrowed as he said, “Excuse me?”

The man chuckled. “Well, it’s not really Hell. More like a blazing good time in one of the back rooms.” He slowly walked around Barba and placed a hand on either of Barba’s shoulders as he said, “Only the ones I deem worthy may walk through the fire.”

Barba wanted to shrug the man’s hands off of him but he thought it best to let the man think he had the upper hand. “Will I get burned?” Barba asked, unable to hide the irony of the statement.

“Only if you want to,” replied the man.

“Well, I don’t normally go with someone I don’t really know.”

“Forgive me. Where are my manners?” The man had Barba turn around to face him. “People around here call me Alastor.”

“That’s interesting name. If you don’t mind me asking, why,” Barba inquired.

“Not at all…forgive me but I didn’t catch your name.”

Barba smiled at him even though he felt like he wanted to vomit. “Oh, I didn’t give it.”

“No, I suppose you didn’t. Well, if you don’t mind to humor me.”

“My people call me Rafael.”

“Mmmm, Rafael,” Alastor purred as he added, “You sound good enough to eat.” He winked at Barba.

Barba blushed, hoping Carisi didn’t see it. This man was smooth, which sent him right up to the top of his list of suspects. “Is there a reason they call you that?”

“Yeah, Alastor is a demon name. Sense this place is named after Hell we wanted to keep that sinfulness alive. So, by giving me that name, it is a warning to anyone that is searching for their true love. It tells them that true love does not exist for them and inside, that person will only die of loneliness.”

“So, why would they come to you?”

“Because, I give them what they are looking for in that moment of need.”

“Which is what?”

“The illusion that they are cared for, if only for a short time, that they are truly alone in this pitiful excuse of a world we live in.” Alastor took a step into Barba’s personal space, slowly leaning in and whimpered into Barba’s ear, “What about your, Rafael? Dare to sin with me?”

“I…uh…” was all Barba could say as Carisi returned with their drinks. He held out the glass in between himself and Alastor, making it clear that he wanted Alastor to back off.

“I got you your drink, darling,” Carisi sneered. “Who’s your friend?”

“Sonny, this is Alastor. We were just talking about possibly going to a back room,” Barba replied.

“Wait, you were going to go without me?” Carisi snapped.

“No. Of course not,” Barba said.

“Actually the invention was only extended to one,” Alastor said. He smiled at Carisi. “Sorry, kid. You’re just not man enough to play with the real men.”

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Carisi growled. He moved into Alastor’s face.

Barba was trying to step in between them. “Guys, please. Let’s not do this here.”

“Yeah, little man. You better listen to him. He seems to know what is best for you. Personally, I’d have you neutered.”

“That’s it,” Carisi yelled. He launched himself at Carisi, pushing Barba out of the way. All Barba could do was stand there and watch as Carisi fought the other man. It didn’t take long for the bouncers to come along and break up the fight.

“I want him out of here,” Alastor snarled.

“Fine, we’re leaving,” Carisi spat out as he grabbed Barba’s hand and started to pull him toward the exit. However, two other bouncers stepped in their path so they couldn’t leave.

“I want you to leave, little man,” Alastor hissed. “But, Rafael gets to stay.”

“No, he’s coming with me,” Carisi bit back.

“No he’s not,” Alastor said, motioning with his hand towards the two bouncers.

One man grabbed onto Carisi as the other grabbed hold of Barba.

“Throw that piece of shit out on his ass,” Alastor demanded.

The bouncer was pushing Carisi towards the door as the detective fought the man in order to stay.

Barba knew he had to think fast so Carisi could stay. They wouldn’t catch this guy if he had no back up. Things could go wrong so he needed to think. “Wait,” Barba said. “What if…what if I go to the back room with you? Would he let him stay if I did?”

“Rafael, no,” Carisi said.

Alastor held up a hand. “Wait.” The bouncers stopped. “You must agree to this and when you do, there is no backing out.”

Barba looked over at Carisi who was shaking his head no. If Barba went out of his sight then he couldn’t protect him. But, Barba wasn’t thinking about that. He just wanted Carisi safe. This would still put him in the club and far enough away that Carisi wouldn’t get hurt. “Fine. I agree.”

“Rafael, please. Don’t do this,” Carisi begged.

“I’ll be fine, Sonny. I promise,” Barba assured him.

“Yeah, he’s in good hands,” Alastor said. He took Barba by the hand and led him towards the back of the club. They stopped at a red door. Alastor turned to Barba as he opened the door. “After you, Rafael.”

Rafael hesitated for only a moment as he looked back at Carisi. His stomach started to twist into knots. None of it felt right. A part of him wished he would have back out but it was too late now. With one last long linger look at Carisi, Barba turned and walked through the door. Alastor followed Barba inside but stopped. He turned around and smiled a devilish grin at Carisi just before the door slowly closed behind him.

Carisi felt a surge of panic wash over him. He needed to figure out how to get into the room without blowing his cover. But, none of this felt right. What if that guy was Lucifer? Barba could be in real danger and if anything happened to him then Carisi would blame himself. He was a fool to think this would go their way. Maybe he should just say the safe word and get his team to come in. He knew Barba would be pissed at him for doing it but better than being in the hands of a serial killer. “Just give it ten minutes and if I don’t see Barba come out then we need to go in,” Carisi whispered.

“What was that?” One of the bouncers asked.

“Nothing. I need a drink,” Carisi huffed as he walked over to the bar and sat. This was going to be the longest ten minutes of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some time on this. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I wanted to share with you a comicbook series I've been working on called Lamebrains. It's about a zombie in his own ghost that travel through Normal Illinois during a zombie apocalypse. Its funny and fun for all ages.  
> Please check it out and become a backer today. 
> 
> https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/414380438/lamebrains-issue-2-this-time-its-personal?ref=user_menu

When Barba entered the room, his eyes widened in shock, his mouth opened slightly as he felt it suddenly go dry. The room had a red carpet with purple walls and a black bed in the center of the room. On the far wall there were whips, red rope, riding crops, flogger, ball gags, leather cuffs, feathers, and different size vibrators. Just off to the side of the wall of bondage was another red door and Barba wondered where it led to. He wanted to ask but he knew he wouldn’t get any answers out of this idiot. So, he would file it away for later.  
The next thing to catch his eye was a black and red couch at the end of the bed, facing it like it was a staging area for what was to go to happen there. And turning to his right there was a black leather chair that had cuffs to keep the person bound in place and their legs spread wide. At the end of the chair was a machine that was tipped with a red dildo. Barba had looked into something like that once before. It was for a case. It was about a rapist who would tie up young girls and force them (as the girls put it) to be raped by a fucking machine. In that context it seemed wrong to Barba even though the thought of like Carisi strapped in it while he watched intrigued him. 

“Ah, I see where your eyes have landed,” Alastor purred, stepping up behind Barba. “Do you wish to take a ride on the wild side?” 

Barba shook his head, stepping away from the man as he said, “No, I would rather just…” 

“Take things slow? How about a show to get you in the mood?” 

Barba turned to him questionably. “A show?” 

“Yes, this is our main staging room. Where you can watch others play.” Alastor moved closer to Barba again. This time he grabbed onto the counselor’s wrist, pulling Barba into him. “Or we can be the show. To be frank, I’d prefer it just being the two of us.” With his other hand, Alastor caressed Barba’s cheek. 

Barba flinched back from the touch but did not try to pull fully away. He knew what that meant if he tried to refuse to soon. He needed Carisi in the building if Lucifer decided to make his move on him. “I’d like to watch, if that’s all the same to you.” 

Alastor frowned but after a moment he nodded. “Alright. We shall watch first. But, then you and I will have our moment.” 

Barba felt his fight or flight kick in but something unknown to him was keeping him there. What that something was, he wasn’t for sure on. He didn’t want this man to fuck him. That much he knew for sure. Without another word he pulled out of Alastor’s grip and walked over to the couch. He sat down, unbuttoning his suit jacket. He tried his best fake charming smile as he said, “Let’s get on with the show.” 

Alastor smiled at him as he lazily walked over and sat down beside Barba and cooed, “You got it, hansom.” 

At that moment, the lights in the room began to strobe white; some loud remix music, as two men slowly came through the red door that stood beside the wall of bondage. The two men moved slowly over to the bed. One man was wearing red horns and a tight red leather pants while the other was wearing a white thong. The man in red bound the man in white to the bed before he went over and grabbed a flogger. As he moved back over to the bed, Barba’s vision felt like it was messing with him against the strobe lights. It made him on edge and yet it excited him in some weird way. Why was this exciting him? 

“There’s nothing wrong with enjoying the view, Rafael,” Alastor said into his ear. 

“Yes, there is,” Barba bit back, looking at Alastor.

“They are two men who trust one another and who are enjoying this. You should be too. It is a show after all. Nothing more.” 

Barba’s gaze snapped back towards the bed when he heard a swoosh sound, followed by a crack and a load moan. It happened six more times before Barba felt himself starting to react. He felt himself flush. He didn’t want Alastor to notice that his member was starting to grow hard with what he was watching. With the type of job he has he felt like something like this should be the last thing turning him on. But, it was and he was briefly grateful that Carisi wasn’t seeing how aroused he was becoming. 

Alastor slipped one hand around Barba’s waste while the other started to rub circles on top of his thigh. “That’s it, Rafael. Give in to the sin.” 

Barba felt his eyes wanting to flutter close and he was about to let them when he something else out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned this gaze fully on the red door and felt like his heart had stopped. He froze. Unable to move or speak as his eyes widened with horror. It was him. Lucifer. Barba looked over at Alastor who didn’t seem fazed by the new comer’s presents. That’s when it started to make sense to him.

As Lucifer walked towards the two strippers, he held something up that Barba couldn’t quite make out. The lights in the room change from a white strobe to red warning lights. A loud siren began to sound as the main door to the room had a thick metal door slam close, trapping them inside. 

Alastor shot to his feet as he shouted, “Dude, what the fuck is your problem?” 

Lucifer reached behind him and pulled a gun into view. He pointed it at the man in red, firing one shot which hit the man in the chest. Then he fired a second shot as the man in white tried to run for the red door. The shot hit the man in the back of the head and he was dead before he hit the ground. Lucifer pointed the gun at Alastor. “Give me one good reason not to kill you right now.” He’d looked just as he had on video, wearing all black, a black mask with horns, and pure black eyes that were more than likely were contacts lenses to make him appear more demon like. His voice was deep, like it was being changed by some kind of device so any voice recognition would be impossible. 

“Are you shitting me?” Alastor snapped. “I’m your right hand man. I’ve done everything you asked of me. Never back talking; always following your orders like a good little fucking soldier. Is that good enough for you?” 

Lucifer smiled as he fired the gun. The shot hit Alastor in his gut, causing the man to slowly stumble back onto the couch. “I said give me a good reason,” Lucifer sneered.

Barba shot up from the couch and rushed over to the door he had entered from. He started to bang on it, screaming for help but after a moment he stopped. The door was too thick. It was made like a panic room door. No one got in or out without the right equipment and even then it could take a few hours to open it. He laid his forehead on the door, closing his eyes he come to realize his mistake. He wasn’t supposed to leave Carisi’s side. This was supposed to be where they caught the bad guy. Not where he ended up caught in the spiders web. He tried to think of something, anything that could get him out of this when he heard a click sound. Slowly he turned to find Lucifer was just five feet away from him and that the madman was pointing the gun at his face. 

*****

Carisi was sitting at the bar, holding his untouched beer in hand, when the lights changed to a red warning light and a siren began to sound. People in the club started to run around and head for the exit. Carisi’s eyes shot towards the door where Barba had vanished behind. He stood and ran forward towards the door. When he threw it open he froze when he saw the big iron door latched in place. “Rafael!” Carisi shouted, as he started to pound on the door. “No! No, no, no, no!” He turned and looked around the bar for anything to help aid him in opening the door when the siren was turned off but the room continued to glow a dark crimson. 

“Carisi, where is he?” 

Carisi turned to see Benson and the other rush towards him. “He went in there with some guy.” 

“You let him go in alone?” Amaro asked. 

Carisi shot him a glare. “You know what, fuck you.” 

“Stop it you two,” Benson commanded. “That won’t get us anywhere.” She turned to Carisi. “What happened?” 

“They were going to throw me out but Barba made a deal that got me to stay,” Carisi said. 

Fin and Rollins started touching the door to see if there was a way in to open it. To their dismay there wasn’t. 

Fin shook his head as he looked over at Benson. “There’s no way to open it.” 

“No, there must be a way,” Carisi huffed. He started to move around the room and found a bat. He moved swiftly over to the door and before anyone could stop him, Carisi began to hit the iron door with the bat. 

“Jesus, Carisi, stop!” Rollins shouted. 

However, Caisi wasn’t listening. He wanted it to open. He had to get it open and save Barba. 

Fin and Amaro grabbed hold of Carisi and pulled him away from the door. 

Benson stepped in front of Carisi, holding up a hand and said, “You need to calm down.” 

“We need to open the door. He’s in there with Barba,” Carisi said panicked. 

“You can’t know that for sure,” Fin said. 

“Oh, please! That’s a giant fucking iron door,” Carisi snapped, pointing at the door. “This place was a trap from the beginning.” 

“Which also means this door isn’t going to open,” Benson stated. 

“Yeah, I think that’s pretty damn clear,” Carisi huffed, pulling out of Fin’s and Amaro’s grip.

Benson ignored Carisi’s comment. “That also means, Carisi, that there must be another way out of that room.” 

Carisi’s jaw dropped. “We need to find it.” He turned and ran towards the exit. He needed to find it before the psychopath could take Barba away. Because, he would never be able to forgive himself if something bad should happen to the DA. It would blame himself for not fighting harder to pull Barba out when he had the chance. He just hoped he wasn’t do late. 

*****

“Well, isn’t this a pleasant surprise twist. The little lamb led himself to his own slaughter.” 

_Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Barba thought to himself. He did his best to cover up his fear but he knew that the demon before him could smell it radiating off of him. What the hell was he going to do? He didn’t want to die nor did he want to be at the mercy of this psychopath. What was the lesser of two evils? 

“Oh, don’t worry that pretty little head of yours, counselor. I have no intentions on killing you.” 

Barba felt the panic raise up more in his chest. This psychopath knew who he was. Which meant Benson and the team were right. 

Lucifer could see the realization play out on Barba’s face and he smiled manically. “That’s right, counselor. I did my homework. You’re a very successful lawyer. But more to the point, you’re very arrogant one. Thinking you’re on a higher pedestal, the way you traits around a courtroom in your fancy suits and your school boy charms.” He took a step closer to Barba, causing the DA to tense. “You can’t fool me though. Oh, no. I can see into your soul. What you long for. What you crave.” Lucifer took another step closer which caused Barba to step backwards as his back pressed against up the iron door. 

Barba was trapped so he started to look around the room for another way to escape and the only thing the DA saw was that other red door. However, Lucifer continued to speak which brought his attention back on the psychopath.

“You wanted to get caught by me, didn’t you, counselor? That’s why you’re here.” 

Barba’s face twisted from being fearful to anger. “You tortured and murdered my friend. Not to mention the other men before him. I’m here to take you down. Nothing more.” 

Lucifer busted into a fit of giggles, happy that he was starting to bring that side of the counselor to the surface. It delighted him when this only angered Barba more. “Oh how precious. You actually thought you had a chance to stop me even though the little lamb walked right into the lion’s den. Well, I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised. After all, you did bring your merry little ban of misfits.”

Barba narrowed his gaze. How the hell did he know that? 

“I have my ways, counselor,” Lucifer said, pulling out his phone. He taped on the screen before turning it so DA could see. 

Barba’s chest tightened into knots. On the screen was Carisi, trying like hell to open the door from the other side. Benson was trying to talk him down but Carisi wasn’t listening. He was using what look to be a baseball bat. It wasn’t even making a dent. Barba felt crushed. This was on him. He shouldn’t have left Carisi’s side. He should have listened to the detective and left when he had the chance. But, it was too late now. 

“He seems to care a great deal about you, counselor,” Lucifer stated, as a matter of fact. 

Barba shot him a death glare. “Don’t you dare go near him.” 

Lucifer smiled amusingly. “And I take it from your response you feel the same towards him.” 

Barba took a step towards the madman. He didn’t know what he was doing but at this point he didn’t care. He just knew he was taking a stand, refusing for another he cared about fall victim to this monster. “I promise you that if you touch him I will kill you.” 

Lucifer studied the DA for moment as he lowered his phone to his side. He could see that the threat was genuine and wondered how hard Barba would fight to keep that detective safe. It was something new that he never tried before and he felt like he needed to file that information away for the future. “I can see you’re threat is genuine, little lamb. So, here is what I propose we do.” He reached into his pocket, pocking his phone and pulled out a small bottle. Barba couldn’t read what it said. “This is a nice little mixer of my own. It is a knock out drug. Now, you have two options here. Your first option is to drink this willingly. The second option is what most choose because they think they can overpower me. They try to fight me and I force them either to take it or knock their ass out cold. It’s your choice.” 

Barba didn’t want either option. He wanted the door to open so he could leave. However, he knew that was never going to happen. He also knew he couldn’t over power the psycho. Barba could see the muscles through his black fabric. The only thing to decide without him getting hurt was to take the drug willingly. But, how could he do that? Over the last few years he had listened to thousands upon thousands of victims about being drugged and raped. This was no different. How could he do this? _Maybe you can stall for time,_ a voice said in the back of his mind. It was worth a shot, wasn’t it? So, he squared his shoulders to make himself less fearful as he said, “Before I give myself over to my fate, I want to know something.” 

Lucifer smirked, intrigued by Barba’s choice of words. “Under these circumstances I’d normally decline. However, you’ve enticed my curiosity.” 

“Is that a yes then?” Barba’s asked sarcastically. 

Lucifer chuckled at that. “Indeed, little lamb. Fire away.” 

“Why did you shoot Alastor if he was helping you?” 

Lucifer tilted his head, feeling surprised by the DA’s question. He could think of a million things any other victim would ask. Like, “What are you going to do to me?” Or, “Why me?” Then they would beg for their life to do anything. In his option, it was pathetic. Those men didn’t have what Lucifer was looking for. They weren’t strong enough. But, the man before him now was so different from them. Barba was growing on him. “Because he was a patsy who believed he was special. And, I don’t like lose ends.” 

“But, you rape and murder men by using this place as a hunting ground.” 

Lucifer scoffed, “Picked up on that, did ya?” 

“Then tell me why. You’re MO consists of the same thing over and over. You are a serial rapist and a murderer who will continue to do this. You needed him. It doesn’t make sense to lose that.” 

“It does if I found what I’ve been searching for.” 

Barba looked at him questionably. “I don’t understand.” 

Without warning, Lucifer pushed Barba up against the iron door. The barrel of the gun was pushed up under Barba’s chin, while Lucifer’s other hand gripped Barba around the throat. It caused the DA to hiss in pain as he closed his eyes not wanting to look into the eyes of hell. “Look at me, little lamb.” 

“Fuck off,” Barba growled. He was doing his best to focus on keeping his breath even and his body from trembling. Even though he was terrified, he didn’t want this psychopath to see it.

Lucifer’s grip started to tighten around Barba’s throat. “Open your eyes and look at me.” 

Barba could hear the threat in his tone. The psycho was going to hurt him if he didn’t obey. As much as he didn’t want to comply, Barba opened his eyes and meant those dark pools of black. 

“The reason for all this is simple. I was looking for someone I could call my own. To have and to hold until death do us part.” Lucifer leaned in closer to Barba and whispered, “And I found you.” 

Barba’s eyes widened with panic. He started to struggle but the psychopath was to strong. He couldn’t get out of his hold. “No!” Barba shouted. “Someone help me!” 

“They can’t hear you, little lamb. No one can. That’s the point of this room. It’s sound proof.” 

“Oh, God.” 

“He can’t help you either,” Lucifer mused. “Now, I want you to be a good boy for me and take the drug.” 

_Like hell I will,_ Barba thought to himself. He began to struggle again because he knew now that Lucifer wasn’t going to kill him. He could still fight him so he could try to get away.

“You can try to get away but it won’t work. It never works.” Lucifer lowered the gun, putting it in his front waist band. He took the small bottle in hand and was trying to open it with his teeth as he kept his other hand around Barba’s neck. 

Barba watched Lucifer’s movements and saw the opening he’d been waiting for. He grabbed the gun from the psycho’s waist band, pointed it and fired. Lucifer stumbled back onto the ground. Barba was in shock. He covered his mouth with his hand as he stared down at the unmoving body of his assailant. Was he dead? Barba couldn’t tell for sure and the only way to get out of here was to walk passed the body to the other red door. So, he pointed the gun at the psycho as he started to slowly move forward. The only thing he kept hearing in his mind was to get out. 

Barba was half way passed Lucifer’s body when the psycho grabbed his ankle, causing the DA to fall forward. When Barba hit the ground the gun fell from his hand, sliding away from him. He turned over and tried to kick his attacker away but Lucifer grabbed both of his legs, penning them down. It only took seconds for Lucifer to straddle Barba’s hips and penning his wrist above his head. 

“Word of advice, counselor, always double tap.”

Barba continued to struggle, even though it wasn’t getting him anywhere. He couldn’t just give in. 

“You’re such the feisty one. You’re nothing like the others,” Lucifer stated. “And, I’m really going to enjoy taking you a part.” 

“Go to hell,” Barba bit back. 

Lucifer smiled down at him and said, “After you, my little lamb.” He released one of Barba’s wrists and gripped onto the DA’s throat once more. With the other hand he grabbed hold of the bottle and got it open. He placed it against Barba’s lips but the DA clamped his lips shut. “I’m done playing for now.” Lucifer moved his hand from Barba’s throat up to the DA’s nose. He pinched it closed, which was becoming increasingly harder for Barba to breath. 

Barba was trying so hard to hit any part of Lucifer he could but nothing was working. Against his will, Barba opened his mouth to breathe. Just as he did, Lucifer poured the liquid into Barba’s mouth. He tossed the bottle aside and clasped his hands over Barba’s mouth and nose. 

Barba started to struggle anew because he didn’t want to swallow the liquid. However, the only way to breathe again was to do just that. With the threat of lightheadedness and passing out with the psychopath on top of him, Barba finally bit the bullet. He swallowed. 

Lucifer removed his hands and said, “There. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

“Fuck you,” Barba bit back. 

“Rude,” Lucifer huffed. 

“Get the fuck off me, you fucking psycho.” 

“Rude.” Lucifer quickly stood and moved away from him. “I’ll need to teach you how to behave, won’t I?” 

Barba glared up at him as best he could, already feeling the effects of the drug that was now coursing through his veins. “N – Not less I ‘ill you first.” A red flag went up in Barba’s mind. He wasn’t talking coherently and it made him angry that he let this man overpower him.

Lucifer smiled down at him. “And tell me, little lamb. How are you going to manage that?” 

Barba needed to think of something and fast. Then he remembered the gun. As he tilted his head he saw the gun was just a few feet away. He slowly turned onto his stomach and started to claw towards it. 

Lucifer walked forward and just before Barba grabbed hold of the gun, Lucifer picked it up and pointed it down at Barba. 

Barba turned over onto his back. He needed to stall for more time. So, he stared passed the gun at the psychopath’s masked face and stammered, “W – Why you wear mask?” 

Lucifer knelt down next to Barba, fascinated by the fact that the DA was still trying to stall for time. “Shhh, little lamb, it’s time for you to sleep now.” He reached out and found the wire and small camera with ease. 

“N – No,” Barba said, trying to push Lucifer off of him. 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m not going to destroy them. I want them to see everything that happened here.” 

“W – Why?” 

Lucifer gently caressed Barba’s cheek and said, “So, they know they never stood a chance in keeping you from me. Come hell or high water, you were going to be mine.” 

Barba felt his eyelids growing heavier. He didn’t want to pass out. He needed to stay awake so he could see where this psychopath was going to take him. 

“You can try to fight it, counselor, but in the end the drug always wins out.” He reached out, grabbing Barba by the waist and hailed him up over his shoulder before standing up. 

Barba’s body felt like a ragdoll with no means of being able to fight back. 

“Just relax. I’m going to take good care of you.” 

The last thing that ran through Barba’s mind before the drug dragged him into the darkness was Carisi. He should’ve listened to the detective and backed out. He should’ve known that this was a trap. God, why did he have to be such an arrogant prick? “I s – Cari,” he mumbled. 

“What was that?” Lucifer asked? But, he got no reply. Lucifer smiled to himself as he walked through the other red door that was next to the wall of bondage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I wanted to share with you a comicbook series I've been working on called Lamebrains. It's about a zombie in his own ghost that travel through Normal Illinois during a zombie apocalypse. Its funny and fun for all ages.  
> Please check it out and become a backer today. 
> 
> https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/414380438/lamebrains-issue-2-this-time-its-personal?ref=user_menu


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always remember that this is a work of fiction. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it.

  
Carisi rushed out the doors of the club, frantically looking around the crowed of people. He quickly dismissed the sea of faces when he pushed through to the left of the building. The aisle was dark until he saw red tail lights from a vehicle. Carisi started to run towards it when it started to pull away. “Police! Stop!” Carisi shouted. However, the wheels squealed, burning rubber as it shot off around the corner. Carisi pulled out his radio as he continued to run. “Suspect on the east side headed south in a black Ford Econoline Cargo Van. Office in pursuit on foot, in need of assistants…Now!” Carisi kept running as hard as he could, jumping over trash cans and garbage bags as the van swerved to cause more obstacles in his way.

As Carisi saw the van coming to the opening of the aisle, he thought for sure he was going to lose his suspect, that Barba would be lost to him if this van got away free. That’s when he heard a loud crash and saw the van turn over on its side. Carisi ran even harder, thinking that Barba was in the back and possibly hurt. 

Fin jumped out of the driver side of the police car, his gun in hand as he walked up to the van. “Let me see your hands,” Fin demanded, pointing the gun at the windshield. 

Carisi rushed around to the back of the van and opened the back doors. To his dismay, it was empty. He made his way around to the front of the van where Fin had pulled the driver from the wreckage. He grabbed hold of the driver’s shirt, slamming the guy up against the van. “Where is he?”

“What the fuck, man!” The driver said. There was blood running down the man’s face. 

“Tell me you piece of shit!” Carisi demanded, slamming the man back against the van. 

“Carisi, stop,” Fin said, trying to pull his friend off the guy. However, Carisi pushed Fin away. 

“Go away, Fin. This is just me and him,” Carisi snarled. He turned his attention back of the driver, pointing his gun at the driver’s face. “I’m going to ask you one last time to tell me. One last chance before I kick the shit out of you. Where is Barba?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was there for a delivery. Nothing more,” the driver said. He placed his hand to his head and pulled it away, blood covering his glove. “I think I need a doctor.” 

“You’re lying!” Carisi snapped. He pulled back his fist and was about to punch the guy when he felt someone grab onto his wrist. He looked back to see Fin and Amaro standing there, holding him. “Let go of me. I need to know where he took Barba.” 

“This isn’t the way to do it, Carisi,” Fin said. “You need to let him go.” 

“Not until I know,” Carisi growled. 

That’s when Rollins pulled up and jumped out. “Benson wanted me to come get you. We found another way into that room.” 

Carisi turned to another officer that Fin had called over. “You keep an eye on him.” 

The officer nodded his head and took the driver into custody. Carisi rushed over and jumped into the car with Rollins as Fin and Amaro got into the other car and headed back over to the club. 

When they got there another officer led them around to the side of the building and through a red door. What they saw when they entered made them stop short. There was blood everywhere. Carisi’s breath caught briefly in his throat at the thought of Barba witnessing these men being killed in front of him. He slowly walked over the two bodies that faced the door they entered in. “They were trying to escape,” Carisi said aloud. He made his way over to the other man that he knew as Alastor. “He was the one that forced Barba to come in here.” He lightly kicked the bottom of the man shoe. 

Alastor’s eyes flew open as he started to cough up blood. “Help…” he breathed. 

“Oh, my God,” Rollins gasped. 

“I need a bus,” Benson shouted, as she rushed over and placed her hands over the gunshot wound. 

“H – He took h – him,” Alastor stammered. 

“Don’t talk,” Benson said. 

Carisi moved forward, kneeling down in front of Alastor. “Where? Where did Lucifer take Barba?” 

“T – To ‘is…” Alastor’s eyes started to close. 

“Stay with me, Alastor,” Carisi said, slapping the man’s leg. 

“Carisi,” Benson warned. 

Alastor opened his eyes again. He looked right at Carisi and forced out, “Bro n law,” right before he passed out. The paramedics rushed in, placing Alastor on the gurney. 

“Amaro, I want you to stay with him. Notify on updates as you know,” Benson said. 

“You got it,” Amaro replied, walking out with the paramedics. 

Carisi slowly stood to his feet. “We had him. He was here, this whole fucking time, and we did nothing.” 

“Don’t do that to yourself, Carisi,” Benson said, placing a hand lightly on Carisi’s shoulder. “None of us could have predicted this.” 

Carisi shrugged her hand off. “I should have. This was a trap and we led Barba right into it.” Carisi started to head for the exit when he stepped on something. He stopped and looked down. “Oh, God.” He bent down and picked it up. 

“What is it?” Benson asked. 

Carisi turned to show her. “It’s Barba’s camera. The psycho must have taken it off of him.” 

“We need to get this back to the precinct to find if it shows us anything,” Benson said. 

They all walked out, getting into their cars and headed back to the precinct. 

*****

They all stood around in Cragen’s office. The door was closed and the blinds pulled shut. They didn’t want any other eyes to see what Barba had gone through. 

“I want to know what that freak did to him,” Carisi growled. 

“You need to take a step back,” Cragen insisted. “Otherwise I’ll have to have you step out.” 

Carisi was about to say something more but stopped himself. Instead he nodded and said, “I’m cool, Cap. I can handle it.” 

Cragen nodded. “Good.” He looked to Benson. “Any idea what could be on this? Or better yet, why he left it behind?” 

“My guess is he wanted us to have it,” Huang said.

“Why?” Benson asked. 

“I guess we’ll find out,” Cragen said. 

Benson sighed as she briefly gave Carisi a sympathetic look before Cragen turned on the tape. 

It started to play right as the door closed behind Barba. Alastor was saying some sickening sexual things that Carisi wanted to break the man’s legs over. And when the sicko started to touch Barba, Carisi felt his blood boil. He wanted to go to the hospital and drop kick the guy in his balls. 

However, that suddenly changed when Carisi saw a figure in all back, wearing a mask and horns enter the room from another red door. It was Lucifer. He could tell that Barba was frozen to the spot. In fact, so was Carisi. 

They watched as Lucifer walked towards the two strippers, held something up that camera couldn’t quite make out. The lights in the room changed from a white strobe to red warning lights. A loud siren began to sound, along with a loud slam like the sound of a metal door closing. 

Alastor jumped to his feet and could be seen just off camera. _“Dude, what the fuck is your problem?”_

Carisi’s eyes widened with fear as he watched Lucifer reached behind him and pull a gun into view. The psycho pointed it at the stripper in red, firing one shot which hit the man in the chest. Then he fired a second shot as the other stripper in white who tried to run for the red door. The shot hit the man in the back of the head and Carisi knew he was dead before he hit the ground.

Lucifer pointed the gun at Alastor. _“Give me one good reason not to kill you right now.”_ He’d looked just as he had on the other videos, wearing all black, a black mask with horns, and pure black eyes that were more than likely were contacts lenses to make him appear more demon like. His voice was deep, like it was being changed by some kind of device so any voice recognition would be impossible. 

_“Are you shitting me?”_ Alastor snapped. _“I’m your right hand man. I’ve done everything you asked of me. Never backing talking; always is following your orders like a good little fucking soldier. Is that good enough for you?”_

Lucifer fired the gun, causing Alastor to stumble back out of the frame. _“I said give me a good reason,”_ Lucifer sneered. 

Barba shot up from the couch and rushed over to the door he had entered from. Carisi could see that it was a large metal door that they had seen while in the room. There was no way anyone was getting through it. 

On the video, he could see Barba’s hands banging on it, screaming for help but after a moment he stopped. The camera leaned forward and it could see just a smidge of Barba’s face as he laid his forehead on the door, closing his eyes. It broke Carisi just a little bit more inside that the man he cared for was in danger. Carisi still blamed himself for not trying harder. That’s when the sound of a click, like a gun being cocked, was heard. Slowly the camera angle turned to find Lucifer was just five feet away from Barba and that the madman was pointing the gun at his face. 

_“Well, isn’t this a pleasant surprise twist. The little lamb led himself to his own slaughter.”_

Carisi could sense the tension in Barba. Realizing how defeated he was. Carisi wanted to jump through the camera and help Barba but he couldn’t. He never felt so helpless in all of his life. 

_“Oh, don’t worry that pretty little head of yours, counselor. I have no intentions on killing you.”_

Carisi felt his heart jump into his throat. The sick son of a bitch knew who Barba was, which meant this was going to be so much worse. 

Lucifer smiled manically. _“That’s right, counselor. I did my homework. You’re a very successful lawyer. But more to the point, you’re a very arrogant one. Thinking you’re on a higher pedestal, the way you traits around a courtroom in your fancy suits and your school boy charms.”_ Lucifer took a step closer to Barba, causing the DA to tense. Carisi wanted to put his body between the two so Lucifer couldn’t get to Barba. _“You can’t fool me though. Oh, no. I can see into your soul. What you long for. What you crave.”_ Lucifer took another step closer, causing Barba to step backwards, the sound of mental echoing through the speakers. 

Carisi saw that Barba was trapped with no means for escape, nothing except for the other red door. “Barba, the other red door,” Carisi said, eyes so focused on the screen that he didn’t noticed the others in the room staring at him.

_“You wanted to get caught by me, didn’t you, counselor? That’s why you’re here.”_

_“You tortured and murdered my friend. Not to mention the other men before him. I’m here to take you down. Nothing more.”_

Carisi could hear the anger in Barba’s voice. It pleased him that Barba was still trying to keep a little of his composure and fight back.

Lucifer busted into a fit of giggles, _“Oh how precious. You actually thought you had a chance to stop me even though the little lamb walked right into the lion’s den. Well, I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised. After all, you did bring your merry little ban of misfits.”_

Carisi swallowed, hard. Wondering how the hell the psycho knew that.

 _“I have my ways, counselor,”_ Lucifer said, pulling out his phone. He taped on the screen before turning it so DA and the camera could see.

On the screen Carisi could see himself trying like hell to open the door from the other side. Benson was trying to talk him down but Carisi wasn’t listening. He was using what look to be a baseball bat. It wasn’t even making a dent. 

Carisi felt crushed. He was watching himself trying to break down the door to get to Barba. Which meant the psycho knew what Barba meant to him. 

_“He seems to care a great deal about you, counselor,”_ Lucifer stated, as a matter of fact. 

_“Don’t you dare go near him.”_

Lucifer smiled amusingly. _“And I take it from your response you feel the same towards him.”_

The camera moved forward which told Carisi, Barba took a step towards the madman. _“I promise you that if you touch him I will kill you.”_

Carisi smiled at that. He knew now that Barba was only pushing him away to keep him out of harm’s way. That the DA actually did care for him, and that made this so much harder. He needed to do all he could to make sure Barba came home.

 _“I can see you’re threat is genuine, little lamb. So, here is what I propose we do.”_ Lucifer reached into his pocket and instead of pulling out his phone he pulled out a small bottle. The camera could make out the label. _“This is a nice little mixer of my own. It is a knock out drug. Now, you have two options here. Your first option is to drink this willingly. The second option is what most chose because they think they can overpower me. They try to fight me and I force them either to take it or knock their ass out cold. It’s your choice.”_

There was a deafening silence. Carisi knew that Barba was trying to go over his options. The DA was thinking like a cop and it made Carisi pleased. 

_“Before I give myself over to my fate, I want to know something.”_

Lucifer smirked at Barba. _“Under these circumstances I’d normally decline. However, you’ve enticed my curiosity.”_

 _“Is that a yes then?”_ Barba’s asked sarcastically. 

Carisi smiled, knowing that Barba still was fighting. 

Lucifer chuckled at that. _“Indeed, little lamb. Fire away.”_

 _“Why did you shoot Alastor if he was helping you?”_

This time Lucifer was silent for a moment before he answered. _“Because he was a patsy who believed he was special. And, I don’t like lose ends.”_

_“But, you rape and murder men by using this place as a hunting ground.”_

Lucifer scoffed, _“Picked up on that, did ya?”_

_“Then tell me why. Your MO consists of the same thing over and over. You are a serial rapist and a murderer who will continue to do this. You needed him. It doesn’t make sense to lose that.”_

“That’s it, Barba. Try to get any info you can,” Carisi said to the screen. He wanted to nail this bastard to the wall and make sure he stayed there.

_"It does if I found what I’ve been searching for.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

Without warning, Lucifer pushed Barba up against the iron door. There was just enough space for the camera to see the barrel of the gun being pushed up under Barba’s chin, while Lucifer’s other hand gripped Barba around the throat. Carisi could hear the DA hiss in pain and it caused his hand to curl into fists at his sides. 

_“Look at me, little lamb.”_

_“Fuck off,”_ Carisi heard Barba growl. 

_“Open your eyes and look at me.”_

Carisi could hear the threat in Lucifer’s tone and he knew Barba could too. The psycho was going to hurt Barba if he didn’t obey. As much as he didn’t want Barba to comply, he could see that the DA opened his eyes.

 _“The reason for all this is simple. I was looking for someone I could call my own. To have and to hold until death do us part.”_ Lucifer leaned in closer to Barba and whispered, _“And I found you.”_

Barba’s eyes widened with panic. The camera began to shake as Barba started to struggle. “Come on, Barba. You can do it.” 

_“No!”_ Barba shouted. _“Someone help me!”_

_“They can’t hear you, little lamb. No one can. That’s the point of this room. It’s sound proof.”_

Carisi felt crushed. If only he could help.

_“Oh, God.”_

_“He can’t help you either,”_ Lucifer mused. _“Now, I want you to be a good boy for me and take the drug.”_

Carisi could tell by the camera that Barba began to struggle again because he knew now that Lucifer wasn’t going to kill him. Barba could still fight the psycho so he could try to get away.

 _“You can try to get away but it won’t work. It never works.”_ Lucifer lowered the gun, putting it in his front waist band. He took the small bottle in hand and was trying to open it with his teeth as he kept his other hand around Barba’s neck. 

“Now’s your chance, Barba,” Carisi shouted at the screen. “Take it.” 

Barba grabbed the gun from the psycho’s waist band, pointed it and fired. Lucifer stumbled back onto the ground. Barba was frozen to the spot.

“Come on, Barba, run,” Carisi said. 

Huang glanced over at Benson and Cragen. They all looked concerned that Carisi was far too close to this. Huang knew he needed to have a talk with Carisi after the video was done playing.

They couldn’t tell if Lucifer at that point was hurt or not. They just held their breaths as Barba started to move forward. 

When Barba was half way passed Lucifer’s body, the psycho grabbed his ankle, causing the DA to fall forward. The sound of something mental and sliding across the floor, Carisi knew it was the gun. Barba no longer had it in his hand. 

“Damn it,” Carisi snapped. 

The camera turned over. Barba was on his back, kicking his attacker away but Lucifer grabbed both of his legs, penning them down. It only took seconds for Lucifer to straddle Barba’s hips and penning his wrist above his head. 

_“Word of advice, counselor, always double tap."_

Barba said nothing as he continued to struggle.

_“You’re such the feisty one. You’re nothing like the others,”_ Lucifer stated. _“And, I’m really going to enjoy taking you a part.”_

_"Go to hell,”_ Barba bit back. 

Carisi felt a source of pride swell up in his chest. Barba continued to fight. He wasn’t going to go down easy. 

Lucifer smiled down at the DA. _“After you, my little lamb.”_ He released one of Barba’s wrists and gripped onto what Carisi could only assume was the DA’s throat. With the other hand Lucifer grabbed hold of the bottle and got it open. He placed it against Barba’s lips but nothing was happening. _“I’m done playing for now.”_ Lucifer moved his hand again and Carisi couldn’t see what he was doing.

Barba was trying so hard to hit any part of Lucifer he could to get the man off of him. Carisi realized after a moment what was happening. “His trying to force Barba to open his mouth,” Carisi said panicked. He looked over at the others and saw their eyes were also glued to the screen. They couldn’t believe this was happening to one of their own. 

After another moment they heard Barba gasping for air. And just like that, Lucifer poured the liquid into Barba’s mouth. Lucifer then tossed the bottle aside and clasped his hands over Barba’s mouth and nose. 

The camera started to shake again as Barba started to struggle anew because he didn’t want to swallow the liquid. However, Carisi knew that Barba couldn’t hold out to much longer. And it pained him when he heard the DA gasping for breath once more. 

_“There. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”_

 _“Fuck you,”_ Barba bit back. 

_“Rude,”_ Lucifer huffed. 

_“Get the fuck off me, you fucking psycho.”_

_“Rude.”_ Lucifer quickly stood and moved away from him. _“I’ll need to teach you how to behave, won’t I?”_

_“N – Not less I ‘ill you first.”_

Carisi covered his mouth with his hand. He hated that the effects of whatever drug Lucifer forced down Barba’s throat was now coursing through the DA’s veins. Carisi wanted nothing more than to cut the psychopath’s tongue off and force it down the psychopath’s own throat. 

Lucifer smiled down at Barba. _“And tell me, little lamb. How are you going to manage that?”_

It took Carisi a moment to realize why Barba was now slowly turning onto his stomach and clawing away from the psycho. Then it hit him. The gun.

However, when Barba turned over onto his back all hope was gone when Carisi saw that Lucifer was once again holding the gun. 

_“W – Why you wear mask?”_ Barba stammered.

Carisi was happy that even in his current state of mind, Barba was still trying to stall for time. The DA was truly an amazing man. 

Lucifer knelt down next to Barba. _“Shhh, little lamb, it’s time for you to sleep now.”_ Lucifer reached out and found the wire and small camera with ease. He pulled them off as the camera was focused on his masked face.

 _“N – No,”_ Barba said, trying to wave Lucifer off of him. 

_“Oh, don’t worry. I’m not going to destroy them. I want them to see everything that happened here.”_

_“W – Why?”_

Lucifer turned the camera back to face Barba as the psycho reached out and gently caressed Barba’s cheek. _“So, they know they never stood a chance in keeping you from me. Come hell or high water, you were mine.”_

Carisi could see that Barba’s eyelids were growing heavier and the DA was doing everything within him to not pass out. “You can do it, Barba. Stay awake.” 

_“You can try to fight it, counselor, but in the end the drug always wins out.”_ Lucifer set the camera on the floor before he reached out, grabbing Barba by the waist and hailed the DA up over his shoulder before standing up. 

Barba’s body looked like ragdoll. Just hanging limp with no strength to fight back.

_"Just relax. I’m going to take good care of you.”_

Barba was almost taken under by the drug when his eyes focused on the camera. _“I s – Cari,”_ he mumbled. 

_“What was that?”_ Lucifer asked? But, he got no reply. Lucifer smiled to himself as he walked through the other red door that was next to the wall of bondage.

 

Cragen hit pause on the video then. He turned to Carisi and said, “Nothing about what I’m going to say next leaves this room.” Everyone nodded. Cragen’s gaze landed on Carisi as he asked, “I want to get this out of the way. Is there something going on between you and Barba?” 

Carisi opened his mouth to deny it but stopped himself. They all saw it on the video that something was going on. Hell, a blind man could see it. Carisi let out a sigh and said, “Nothing was going on between us until we stayed the night in the hotel room.” 

Cragen sat back onto the edge of his desk. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, “What happened, Carisi?” 

Carisi ran a hand through his hair, turning his gaze away. He needed to steady himself. Taking a few deep breaths he turned back to Cragen and said, “It was consensual. But, Barba ordered wine with dinner and we drank…a lot.” 

“So, you both were intoxicated,” Huang stated. 

“Yeah, but it wasn’t like we weren’t incapacitated. As I said, it was consensual,” Carisi snapped. 

“Who made the first move?” Huang asked. 

Carisi sighed. “I don’t understand why we’re doing this now when this psychopath has Barba.” 

“I need to know where your head is at, Detective,” Cragen said. 

“Why? So, you can throw me off this case?” Carisi snapped back, getting up into his boss’s face.

“No, so I can keep you on it,” Cragen bit back, not backing down. 

Rollin’s stepped forward, grabbing hold of Carisi’s arm as Benson grabbed onto Cragen. 

“Everyone, just take a breath,” Benson said calmly. 

Carisi took a few deep breaths and said, “Sorry, Cap.” 

“It’s alright, Carisi. I just need every man on this. I need to know I can rely on you,” Cragen said. 

Carisi nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He turned to Huang, hesitating for a moment and finally said, “Barba made the first move.” 

“What did he do?” Huang asked. 

Carisi ran a hand through his hair as he started to pace. “He asked me if I liked him.” 

“As a friend?” Huang questioned. 

Carisi shook his head. “No. As in like like.” 

“And what did you say?” Huang pushed. 

“I told him I did and that I was sorry for it,” Carisi replied, feeling his chest tighten. 

“Why are you sorry, Carisi?” 

“I’m sorry because it is a conflict between jobs. But, I can’t help the way I feel and he saw right through it.” Carisi walked over and placed his forehead up against the window of Cragen’s office door. “Ever sense I met the man, I had these feelings toward him but I kept it to myself.” 

“Why do you suppose you did?” 

Carisi turned to Huang. “Because, now Barba was kidnapped by a psychopath and all I can think about is what that sick and twisted freak is doing to Barba. That I feel like it’s my fault for letting Barba out of my sight. I should have tried harder and now more people are dead and Barba’s nowhere to be found.” 

“Carisi, this isn’t your fault,” Benson said. “Barba volunteer himself as bait to catch this guy.” 

“But, I let him out of my sight,” Carisi snapped. “I shouldn’t have done that.” Carisi turned and hit his fist against the glass. 

Cragen leaned over to Huang and whispered, “Well?” 

“There is no one more passionate to finding this man then Carisi. Also, on the video the perp is clearly intrigued by the fact that Carisi was trying so hard to get to Barba and that Barba was threatening the perp to stay away from Carisi. I am convinced that the perp could use Carisi against Barba to get Barba to do anything he wanted him to do.” 

Carisi spun on his heels. “No, Barba wouldn’t do that.” 

“He threatened to kill the man if he went anywhere near you,” Huang confirmed. “Which means you are a target.” 

“Rollins, I want you and Fin to stay with Carisi at all times,” Cragen said. 

“I don’t need a baby sitter, Cap,” Carisi growled. 

“It’s not an option, Carisi. If you want to stay on this case then they have to remain with you. Got it?” 

“Yeah, Cap. I got it,” Carisi grumbled. 

“Good,” Cragen said. “Now, I want you too…” Just then his phone rang. He answered it, talked a few moments before hanging up. “That was Amaro. He says that Alastor fellow is out of surgery and in recovery. By the time you get there he should be lucid enough to talk.” He watched as everyone but Huang walked out of the room. “Do you honestly think Carisi is fit enough, Doc?” 

Huang smiled at him. “He’ll find him, Donald.” 

Cragen nodded. “And God help the monster in his path.” 

*****

When Lucifer unlocked the cage door, a man in all black, wearing a normal ski mask, stood on the other side waiting for him. He handed Barba over to the man with ease. “Do be careful with him, Kyle. I don’t want him to get damaged.” 

“Understood, sir.” 

They climbed out of the sewer and onto an empty street. Lucifer took a deep breath inward before letting it back out. “It’s nice when things go accordingly, eh Kyle?” 

Kyle placed Barba’s limp body into the back of a black town car with tented windows. “Indeed, it is, sir.” 

“Those stupid pigs think they’ll be chasing me, when in reality they’ll be chasing their tails.” Lucifer laughed. “How delightful.” 

“Yes, sir,” Kyle replied. 

“Well, let’s hurry along then. Need to make sure we set everything up before he comes too.” Lucifer climbed into the back seat of the town car with Barba. Kyle closed the door after his boss was in and then got into the driver side, pulling away. 

Lucifer lightly was caressing Barba’s face as Barba roused for a moment, the DA’s eyes opening just a little bit. “You are a strong one, counselor. I’ll give you that. But, it’s still night night time for you. Back to sleep.” Lucifer covered Barba’s eyes which forced Barba to fall back under into a deep sleep. “He is beautiful when he sleeps.” 

“Yes, sir,” Kyle replied. 

“I’m really going to enjoy taking you a part and putting you back together, little lamb,” Lucifer said softly, as he was running his fingers through Barba’s hair. “And I’ll make sure you’ll never want anyone else but me.” He leaned down and kissed Barba’s forehead as he continued to watch his captive sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I am sorry it took so long for another chapter. I actually finished two chapters and will post both of them. I have just been busy with things and also with my health. Still in pain. I'll be trying something else to see if it will help. I am not sure if it will work or not with taking a shot the doctor with give me but I am hoping it will. Time will tell. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

When Carisi and the others got to the hospital, they made their way to Alastor’s room where Amaro stood guard. “He’s awake,” Amaro informed them. “The doctor is checking him over. Says we can only stay for a few minutes.” 

Carisi started to walk into the room when Benson grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him away. “What the hell, Serg?” 

“Carisi, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be the one to integrate this man,” Benson replied. 

“Why? You don’t think I can do my job?” Carisi spat back. 

“No,” Benson said sympathetically. “You’re just too close to this.” 

Carisi rubbed his hands over his face. He felt like yelling at her but he knew that would only validate her point. “Look, boss. I appreciate your concern but I’ve already spoken with this man. I believe I’m the only one who can get him to talk.” 

“Carisi…” 

“Please, boss. At least let me try,” Carisi begged. He didn’t want to miss this opportunity. He really did feel as if he was the one to get the information they required to get Barba back. Carisi could still see a little hint of doubt in Benson’s eyes. He needed to make her understand why he needed to do this. “Look, I know it might not make sense. I just feel like I need to be in there asking him my questions. You can stand over me all you like but I have to do this.” 

Benson still felt a little uneasy about it but finally she nodded. “Alright. But, the moment anything turns sideways…” 

“You have my word,” Carisi promised. 

*****

Benson entered the room first, with Carisi close on her heels. The others stood guard outside the room. The doctor was just finishing up and walked over to her. “How is he?” 

“He’s going to live,” the doctor assured her. 

Benson smiled softly. “Thank you, doctor.” 

“Anytime. Although I do ask that you make this quick, he is still slightly out of it due to the pain medication.” 

“Alright, doctor. Thank you again.” Benson watched the doctor walk out and turned to find Carisi had somehow managed to move past her. He was standing beside Alastor’s bed. She walked up beside Carisi and saw that their victim was wide awake; and staring at Carisi with wide panicked eyes. 

“This can’t be happening. This just can’t be real,” Alastor said, his voice laced with fear. 

Carisi frowned. “Why? What’s the matter?” 

“That fucker tried to…He wanted me dead. I should be dead. He’ll come back and finish me off,” Alastor mumbled, more to himself then the others in the room. 

Carisi wasn’t sure on what to do here. It wasn’t hard to see that the man was terrified that he survived the gunshot that should have been fatal. And if Lucifer did find out, the monster would come back and finish him off. “Alastor, I need you to focus,” he informed the Alastor. 

Alastor shook his head. “No. I need to go. I need to hide.” He threw back his covers and tried to get up.

Carisi shot forward, putting his hand on Alastor’s chest to push him back down. “Please, you need to lie back down. I need to ask you some questions.” 

“I don’t know anything,” Alastor barked. 

That’s when Benson stepped forward and said, “If you cooperate with us and tell us what we want to know we are willing to make a deal and grant you protective custody.” 

Alastor stopped moving. He looked to Benson and asked, “You’d give me a new identity along with a new place to live?” 

“Yes,” Benson replied, slightly irritated because this man should go to jail just like his boss. However, he was the only lead they had in order to find Barba. 

Alastor looked from Benson to Carisi. “Alright,” he said, lying back down in the bed. “What do you want to know?” 

Carisi felt slightly relieved that now they would be getting somewhere. “What is your name?” 

Alastor started pulling on his right earlobe. Carisi assumed it was a nervous tick that the man must have had growing up that was brought on under moments of distress. 

“Samuel Cox,” he said at last.

“Good,” Carisi said. “May I call you Samuel?” 

“Sure. I don’t care,” Samuel mumbled. 

“Thank you. Now, Samuel. How long have you known Lucifer?” Carisi asked.

“Well, that is a question, isn’t it? I’ve known him for a little while now. I don’t really recall how long though. But, I know it’s been at least 2 years.” 

“You’ve been luring men for him for 2 years?” Carisi asked, feeling slightly sick to him stomach. 

Samuel smiled but there was nothing behind it. “Under the circumstances, yes. He made my life a very comfortable one if I did as he asked of me.”

“Like how?” Carisi asked, prompting Samuel to tell him more. 

“He paid me five thousand dollars every time I brought a man through that door for him.” 

Carisi felt his mouth fall open as a million more questions raced through his mind. Who was this guy to have that kind of money? Why would he need to kidnap anyone when he could pay for sex without an issue? This wasn’t making any sense at all. “Let me get this straight. He paid you five thousand dollars to lure men to their rape and death?”

“Hey, I didn’t know about that…at least…not at first,” Samuel said quickly. 

“So you did find out about what he was doing and you still didn’t stop it?” Carisi grumbled. 

“How could I, when that madman was paying me that amount of cash? He threatened that I’d go down with him for being an accomplice to his torture games.” 

Carisi nodded, frowning at the thought of what Barba was going through right now. He shook his head of the thought because right now wasn’t the time to think on it. “How many men did you lure through that door, Samuel?” 

Samuel was silent for a moment. He looked like he was thinking about it. “I’d say within that time frame it would have been at least 30 different men over the course of 2 years. He would keep them for a little while to torture them, rape them, while making videos and then he’d kill them. I think towards the end, he was getting bored. He wanted to change it up because no one was putting two and two together. I don’t think he wants to get caught but he likes a good challenge.” 

Carisi could feel his blood boiling. How could they miss so many men’s disappearances? However, he needed to remind himself that it wasn’t a sex crime until they had a victim. It wouldn’t go to them otherwise. Still, it is a horrifying thought. “What do you mean by that?” Carisi asked. 

“Lucifer wanted to watch the police, you all, run around like chickens with your heads chopped off. That was until he started to binge watch anything and everything he got his hands on that had that DA in it. He found news reports, tapings that people took of the DA that looked hidden in court, on the street, etc. He even found one of the DA at a bar slightly drunk, playing the piano while singing, ‘Kiss the Rain.’ The DA looked distrait in the video. Like he’d just gotten over a bad break up but after he was done singing there were men all over him. I’ll tell yeah, your man is the life of the party,” Samuel said, pointing at Carisi. 

Carisi’s hands tighten into fists at his sides. He was ready to punch this guy in the face but he felt a hand lightly press to his shoulder. He looked back to see Benson was giving him a look of concern and of warning. “I’m alright,” he whispered softly, to reassure her that he would be good. He didn’t want to leave without knowing everything. So, Carisi let his hands fall open at his sides as he turned back to Samuel. “What did Lucifer mean by finding the one?” 

Samuel turned his gaze down toward his hands. He studied them like they held the answer even though they weren’t saying anything. “I honestly don’t know. I thought he and I were…”

“You thought because you brought him what he wanted that you two were an item?” Carisi finished for him. 

“Yeah, pretty stupid thinking now, isn’t it?” Samuel replied, a hint of bitterness in his tone. 

“There was no way for you to know,” Carisi reassured him. 

“Sure, mate. Whatever you say,” Samuel huffed. 

Carisi saw Benson shift from foot to foot out of the corner of his eye. It seemed she wanted to move this along. He did to but Carisi was gaining Samuel’s trust and that was important. But, he knew she was right. He needed to come out and ask it. “Samuel I need to ask now and I need a straight answer, okay? Can you tell me who Lucifer is?” 

Samuel looked up at Carisi with fearful eyes. His heart monitor began to peep a little faster. “I…uh…” 

“Please, Samuel. If you know who he is then I need to know. I need to take him down for what he’s done,” Carisi said. 

Samuel shook his head. “No. I can’t. If I tell you then he’ll know it was me. He won’t stop coming for me until I’m dead.” 

“We can protect you,” Carisi reassured him. 

“No, you can’t. No one can. That’s the point,” Samuel barked. 

“Is it because of who he is?” Carisi asked. 

“But of course it is. Jesus! Where have you been?” Samuel shouted. “He is very well known and a powerful man. One you can’t fight and hope to take down. Not without any witnesses. I myself, have never seen him torture anyone. They follow me willingly into that room and I always leave. I never ask what he does with them or where they go. I’m not stupid.” Samuel said. 

“But you are a witness. You were in that room when those two strippers were shot. You saw him do it,” Carisi pointed out.

It was like the memory flooded back into Samuel’s mind like a hurricane. He remembers Lucifer coming through that second red door, the door that was always locked and was told to never ask or question anything about it. Lucifer came through that door and murdered two of his friend’s right before his eyes. Then proceed to shoot him so there were no witnesses. After the initial pain ripped through him, Samuel recalls fading in and out of consciousness. He can hear Lucifer’s voice clearly in his mind, threatening the DA. Samuel shuddered at the thought of what Lucifer could be doing to that man. Then the thought of what Lucifer would do to him if the psychopath learned he was still alive. He started to shake his head and said, “No. I was shot first. I don’t remember anything.” 

Carisi looked over at Benson. She nodded at him. Carisi turned back to Samuel and said, “Barba had a small body camera on him. Lucifer removed it off of him before taking Barba. He wanted us to watch it.” He paused for affect. “So, we know you’re lying. That lunatic shot those two men before shooting you.” 

Samuel broke down then and started to cry. “Please. I don’t know anything. I just want to disappear.” 

Carisi took a step closer to the bed. “Not until you tell me who he is,” he said sternly. 

“I…I…he…please...” Samuel stammered out. He was shaking now. His heart rate was climbing fast. 

“Carisi,” Benson warned him, sounding concern. 

“Tell me who he is,” Carisi demanded. 

Samuel was shaking his head. “I – I can’t…please…just go away.” 

“I can’t do that, Samuel. I need to know so I can stop him. If I stop him then you’ll remain safe,” Carisi pointed out. 

“And if you don’t he’ll know it was me that told you. He’ll come back and finish me off,” Samuel sobbed. 

Benson saw that wasn’t getting them anywhere. So, she stepped forward and said, “Samuel, I’m Sergeant Olivia Benson. I know this is hard and I know that you’re scared but I could really use your help. If you know who this man is then I need to know so I can find him. Now, what does that mean for you? It means we will put you in protective custody as stated before. He won’t get to you. I promise you that. But, this offer is only good if you tell me his name.” 

Samuel was sobbing heavier than before, almost to the point of hyperventilating. “I…he’s…broth…” 

“You need to take a few deep breaths, Samuel,” Benson said. “Just breathe.” 

Samuel shook his head, “Bro…th…er….” 

“Serg, I think he’s saying brother,” Carisi said. 

Samuel nodded as he started to wheeze. 

“Wait, before you passed out you tried saying something like that before,” Benson recalls. “What was it?”  
“L…aw…” Samuel forced out. 

“Brother and law,” Carisi stated. “I don’t get it.” 

Benson’s eyes lit up. “Not _and_ , Carisi, but in. He’s saying brother-in-law.” 

Samuel nodded. 

“Thank you, Samuel,” Benson said. “I’ll leave one of my detectives here along with some other officers. They’ll keep you safe. You have my word.” Benson turned and headed for the door. 

Carisi looked at Samuel and whispered, “Thank you. I promise if I get the chance he won’t continue to be breathing for much longer.” Carisi turned and was about to leave when Samuel reach out and grabbed his hand. Carisi looked back at him. 

“Be…care…ful…” Samuel stammered between breathes. 

“I will,” Carisi replied. He gave Samuel’s hand a gentle squeeze before he let go. He then turned and followed Benson out of the room. 

Once in the hall, Benson said, “Amaro, I want you to stand guard over this guy. Make sure no one goes in that wasn’t checked first. 

“You got it, Serg,” Amaro said. 

“Did he say anything?” Rollins asked. 

“Yeah,” Carisi replied. 

“Do we have a name?” Fin asked.

“Well, the guy in there is Samuel Cox,” Carisi informed them. 

“And does he know who his boss is?” Rollins asked. 

Benson phone went off then as she stepped away to answer it.

“Yeah, it’s his brother-in-law,” Carisi stated. 

“That’s all we got?” Rollins huffed. 

“That’s all we need,” Carisi reassured her. 

“Thanks, Captain,” Benson said as she hung up her phone. “We need to get back. It seems there is something that Cragen wants us to see.” 

With leaving Amaro behind, Benson, Carisi, Fin and Rollins headed toward the elevator. 

“Did he say what it was?” Carisi asked. 

Benson frowned. “No and he didn’t sound at all like himself.” 

Carisi feared for the worst, wondering if he could face whatever it was they were about to head on. But, the memory of Barba eagerly kissing him, gave him more strength than he could imagine possible. _I’ll keep fighting for you_ , Carisi told himself. _I’ll find you and I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again._

Little did Carisi know, the worst was yet to come. 

*****

When they returned back to the precinct, Cragen called them into his office where they found Huang also was there waiting for them. There was also a tv and web cam sitting on Cragen’s desk. Carisi frowned, having a horrible feeling starting to eat away at his stomach. 

“Close the door,” Cragen said. 

Fin was the last one to enter the room and did as his boss told him to do and closed the door. It was silent for a good minute for Cragen started to speak.  
“I asked George to stay here because what you’re about to see will be hard. You need to brace yourselves,” Cragen informed them. 

“Don, what is going on?” Benson asked, sounding concerned. 

Cragen looked over at Huang, who nodded for him to continue. “I want you to direct your attention to the tv.” 

When the screen came to life, Carisi felt as if the floor fell out from under him. He covered his mouth with his hand as a small gasp escaped passed his lips. On the screen laid an unconscious Barba. 

“Are you tracing it?” Benson asked.

“They’re still working on it,” Cragen replied softly. 

“Will they be able to pin point his location?” Rollins asked. 

“I…don’t know,” Cragen said, sounding unsure. 

Carisi took a step closer to the screen. Barba looked unharmed, for the most part. He was bound to a mental table. Carisi was thankful that the psycho left Barba’s clothes on. He wished that he could do more to help Barba. But, what could he do? He was helpless. _All my fault_ , Carisi told himself. He wished that he could turn back the clock to fix his mistake. He wouldn’t let Barba out of his sight. This was on him. 

“We need to…” Benson started to say when they heard small noise. All turned toward the screen. 

Barba was started to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will be posting chapter 7 as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

When Barba slowly started to come to, the first thing that violated his senses was the smell of chemicals and bleach. Was he in a hospital? As he slightly opened his eyes, they burned causing him to close them again. His thoughts raced with different sick and twisted things that this psycho was going to do to him. He needed to look around to make sure if he could escape that he had a plan to back it. So, he blinked a few times; trying to get his eyes to adjust to look around at his surroundings. There was a single light hovering over the top of him, which caused the rest of the room to be casted in shadow. What he could see was the room looked as if it were white tile, which made Barba feel even more uneasy.

He looked back up at the light again and noticed an object hanging just to the side of the fixture. When the object finally came into focus, his eyes widened with shock. It was a camera. He tried to turn over only to yelp at the pain that shot up his arm. Looking over, he could see that both his arms were bound out to each side of him. He raised his head to find that his legs were also bound at the ankles and he was lying on a mental table. “Fuck,” he choked out. It felt as though he had a mouth full of cotton. He was also frustrated that he had no means for escape. He couldn’t believe he’s where Hobbs was just a day ago. Or was it? Barba wasn’t for sure how long he was unconscious for, therefore he had no concept of time. But, he did know how royal screwed he was. His mind began to race with questions but he pushed those aside, knowing it would only make him panic. He needed to remain calm and alert if he were to make it out of this in one piece. That meant he needed to think more like a cop then a lawyer and he briefly wondered what Benson…no, he shook her from his mind. He knew what she would do because she’d already done it to William Lewis. This. This was different than that on a count of William was afraid of Benson. He kept her around to work up to take what he thought was rightfully his to own. But, it wasn’t. That’s why he couldn’t do it. 

_Barba, I’m looking for you and I will not rest until I do._

That voice. Barba knew it all too well. It belonged to Carisi. So, it seemed the detective did make a long lasting impression on him. He felt a shred of hope spark anew. Even though it looked peaked now, Barba needed to believe that Carisi would stop at nothing to find him. _No, that’s not what you want_ , he thought to himself. _If he finds you, what then? This madman will destroy the only good thing to happen to you. You can’t allow that to happen._

Barba’s mind shifted tracks back to his capture. This madman who called himself Lucifer was after “The One”. Whatever that entailed, Barba knew it wasn’t good. What could he have done to make this madman target him? He still felt like death was knocking on his door. Maybe it was. Just maybe…

“I told you back at the room, my intent is not to kill you, counselor, but for you and I to grow more acquainted.” 

Barba raised his head once again and could see the silhouette of his capture in the shadows. “Oh, goodie,” Barba said sarcastically. He laid his head back down, hating the fact that he was looking into the lens of a camera. It was horrifying to think that his friends back at SVU would soon be watching this. 

Lucifer studied Barba, smiling wickedly. He enjoyed watching the DA’s face because it had so much expression to it. The fear, the sorrow, the anger, and his favorite were the sickening looks that Barba gave to him whenever the DA looked into his eyes. It made Lucifer feel whole somehow. Like he saw something much deeper within that no other could see. As he pushed himself off the wall and walked into view of Barba. "Sarcastic little brick, aren't you?" 

"So I've been told," Barba spat back. 

Lucifer chuckled. He reached out his hand and began to caress the inside of Barba's thigh. "You look gorgeous like this, little lamb. Much better than any other I've had."

Barba shuddered at the unwanted touch. "Why don't you go fuck yourself," he snapped. 

"Tempting but I'd rather fuck you," Lucifer smirked, moving his hand upward. 

Barba tried to shake the hand off of him but with being bound it wasn't working. "Stop touching me, you freak." 

Lucifer held up something in his other hand and pushed a small red button. He pointed across from him, while looking at Barba, he said, “But, you wouldn't want to disappoint your viewers now, would you, little lamb?” 

Barba swallowed as he slowly turned his head to the camera that was beside him. How did he forget that one was there? 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Lucifer said, leaning closer to Barba’s face. “We’re live.” 

Barba felt his stomach tie into knots as all color drained from his face. He slowly closed his eyes and turned his head away. There was no way in hell he could ever look at any of his friends in the eyes again if they were going to watch what this psychopath was about to do to him. He just couldn’t. 

“Oh, don’t look so gloomy, little lamb,” Lucifer murmured, pulling his hand away as he moved around to the head of the table. “You’re fans love you.” He reached out and started to run his hands through Barba’s hair. “Although, not as much as I do.”

Barba tensed at the touch, not wanting any part of the madman. He wanted to leave but sense that wasn’t going to happen he needed to think of something else.

_Raf, you must keep the lunatic talking. Maybe if you could pick your wording just right then maybe a clue would relieve itself to where you’re being held. It’s worth a try._

Even though Barba’s current predicament was horrifying, he had to agree with the voice that sounded like Carisi in his head. If he was to save himself he needed to get the madman to talk. That was the only way. So, he drew in a shaky breath as he asked, “Fans? W – What do you mean?” 

Lucifer leaned down, placing his elbows on either side of Barba’s head as he continued to run his fingers through the DA’s hair. “I posted the link up on a few sites that may or may not have shared to more. I can’t tell you how overwhelming it is to have such a big audience.” He leaned down closer to Barba’s ear and whispered, “You really are special, little lamb.” 

Barba closed his eyes. This was becoming harder to stomach. Knowing that it wasn’t just the SVU team but rapist, killers and sickos alike, it made Barba want to throw up. He was staring in his own nightmare that was put on display for all to see. 

_You’re not defeated, Raf. You must cling to hope and never let it go. I will catch you._

Barba knew that the Carisi in his head was right. He wasn’t defeated, not yet. As long as he still breathed he still had hope that he’d be saved. And when he was he knew that he’d have someone to go home too that cared for him. Even if the reality wasn’t the full truth, Barba needed to believe it now more than ever before. He opened his eyes and asked, “So, is this how you make your money? Making rape videos and posting them online for your sick, twisted viewers?”

Lucifer chuckled. “I guess you could say it’s more of a hobby.” He reached around with one hand and grabbed hold of Barba’s throat. He started to lightly squeeze. “And frankly, I don’t think the viewers appreciate being called names, little lamb. I mean, you’re in no position to say such things. Should I put that mouth of yours to better use?” 

Barba felt a lump form in his throat. He didn’t want to do anything for this psycho. He recalled Lucifer saying he needed to retrain him to have proper manners. Barba knew he needed to play along if he were to get out of this unharmed. “No. I – I’m sorry. Please…forgive me.” 

Lucifer smiled as moved and kissed Barba’s forehead. “That’s more like it.” He released his hold on the DA’s throat and said, “Apology accepted.” He moved around to the side of Barba once more. Reaching out his hand to lay it on Barba’s knee, he slowly began to work his hand up the DA’s thigh. “I’ve been thinking about what I’m going to do to you and the thought of being rough just doesn’t seem right. Not with you.” 

Barba clenched his jaw. He wanted to move his leg so the unwanted touch would go away but with him being bound it would be futile. He just had to bare it. “Why not? It’s what you did to the rest of them,” Barba sneered. 

Lucifer stopped his hand just at the top of Barba’s thigh and said, “Because unlike them, you’re special.” 

“Jesus Christ, why do you keep saying that?” Barba barked, lifting his head to look at his capture. “You don’t even know me. You think you do just by reading some articles or by watching some videos.” Barba let out a frustrating huff as he laid his head back down. “Trust me. You don’t know me at all.” 

“Rafael Barba, you went to a Catholic high school but you grew up in the Brox. You had two friends that were like family and not too long ago you betrayed,” Lucifer mused.

Barba looked at him with fire in his eyes. He wanted to stab the lunatic in the neck to get him to stop talking. “Shut up,” he warned. 

“You got a full scholarship to Harvard. Which I must say is very impressive, little lamb, unless you got it because of being on your knees. I’m sure the dean didn’t mind it.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Barba growled. 

“You had a difficult relationship with your father. Did he beat you? Is that why you use snarky tactics to deflect your true feelings for the people in your life? Or why you haven’t had a solid relationship with another person in how many years now? Is that why you were transferred? Were you running away from someone?” 

“I said shut the fuck up, you piece of shit,” Barba spat, his face red with rage. 

“It seems I struck a nerve. That’s fine. Let’s see what else is there? Oh, you have an amazing singing voice. You must sing for me sometime." 

"Go to hell," Barba snarled. 

"No? Well, how about we talk about your mother then? Lovely woman, your mother, and I did enjoy watching her on one of your many press conferences. She seemed like such a gem, standing behind you with so much pride. I could tell she cares about you deeply and I can tell that you care fondly for her.” He paused before he added, “Isn’t she living at…”

“No, please. Stop! Don’t say it. Please,” Barba begged, pulling at his restraints.

“I won’t unless you give me a reason too,” Lucifer said, as he climbed up on top of Barba. 

Barba was startled for only a moment before he started to struggle harder, not carry how the restraints were biting into his skin. He didn’t want this psycho on top of him. “Get the fuck off of me,” he growled. 

Lucifer straddled Barba’s hips, a sadistic smile crossing his face. “Such fire,” he said, reaching out to caress Barba’s face.

Barba tried to twist his head to get the madman to stop touching him but the hand followed. So, he stopped and looked up at the ceiling. It was hard for him to try and pretend that the cameras weren’t there but he did his best to not look into the lens. Not with them watching and he knew they were, mainly because he’d be watching too. 

“I hope to keep that fire alive within you as long as I can, counselor.” He leaned forward enough so his face was hovering over Barba’s face, forcing Barba to look at him. “A spark of hope can go a long way.” 

Barba’s stomach turned even though he kept his face impassive. “They will find me and when they do, you’re going to prison for a very long time.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “See, there is that spark.” He paused as he tilted his head. “Let’s see if we can ignite it.” Lucifer started to grid his hips against Barba’s groin. 

Barba’s breath hitched in his throat as he pulled at his restraints. “No. Don’t.” 

“But, you’re enjoying it just as much as I, little lamb,” he purred, as he moved his hand down Barba’s neck to his chest. He found Barba’s nipple through the DA’s shirt and began to pinch it through the fabric.

Barba moaned involuntarily and flushed, feeling embarrassed by the fact he couldn’t help suppress it. “No. I don’t want…”

“Shhh, little lamb. As I said, Lucifer knows you better than you think and he knows you want to be naughty. Just full of sin, aren’t you, little lamb?”

Barba shook his head, tears now stained his cheeks. “Stop this,” he choked. 

“But, you like it.” Lucifer pressed his hips against Barba groin again. His erection was straining for release. “And we can’t very well disappoint them now, can we?” He motioned toward the cameras before reaching into his pants pocket and pulled out a rather large pair of scissors. He brought them up to Barba’s face so the DA could see what he was holding. “It’s time to unwrap my present.” 

The thoughts of Benson and Carisi watching this was eating away at Barba. He couldn’t go through with this. Not with the camera’s on. He began to buck and twist as hard as he could while shouting, “No! Stop! Please, I – I can’t do this! N – Not with them on!”

Lucifer stopped. He looked down at Barba’s face and smiled, a new idea coming to light in his mind’s eye. “I see. Tell me, little lamb. What do you want?” 

Barba blinked, a single tear running down the side of his face. “Please, I can’t,” he whispered. 

Lucifer looked over at the camera then turned his attention back to Barba. “Do you want me to turn them off?” 

Barba nodded slowly as he stammered, “Y – Yes.” 

Lucifer traced Barba’s lips with the tip of his scissors while contemplating on what his next move should be. He wanted everyone to see what he was about to do to Barba. It was part of his MO. But, he finally got what he wanted. He found his lamb. So, why should he share? Lucifer leaned back on his heels and closed his eyes. Lost in his thoughts until it finally came to him and he looked back down at Barba. “I’ll tell you what, counselor. I’ll give you two options. The first is simple. If the cameras remain on then everyone will get to watch everything I’m going to do to you. I’ll hold nothing back.” 

“W – What’s the second,” Barba murmured. 

“If the cameras are turned off, then my mask comes off. You’ll be the one, the only to have ever seen my face.” 

Barba couldn’t help suppress the shudder that shot through his body. It was one thing to be haunted by a masked figure but Barba knew that somehow it would be far worse to be haunted by a face. _It was for Liv_ , he thought to himself. 

“Would you like me to give you a few minutes to think it over?” 

Barba didn’t want either option but it was all the psychopath was giving him. There was nothing else. “Yes,” Barba said, after a moment. 

“Alright,” Lucifer said, climbing down from the table. “I’ll give you five minutes. That should give you enough time to also say your goodbyes.” 

Barba looked confused until it dawned on him that Lucifer was referring to the cameras. 

“I’ll be right outside. Remember. Five minutes.” Lucifer walked into the darkness. There was the sound of a door opening then closing, and finally silence. 

Barba closed his eyes, shutting out the fact that so many people were watching him. The two options given to him were racing through his mind, buzzing like angry hornets as if their hives had been poked with a stick. What should he do? He needed to break it down. If the cameras remained on then it would not only be just his friends that would see everything done to him but other rapists and murders as well. Some that probably even knew of him. He couldn’t ever do his job again if they watched every single moment, eyeing him as he’d walk by like he was a piece of meat. He just couldn’t. 

The second option was for the cameras to be turned off. That meant no one but him and his rapist would know what would be done. He could walk about his business like nothing was wrong, acting as if everything was fine. He had years of practice of being a lawyer – he had a good poker face so he could do it. However, that also meant that this madman would show his face to him. The psycho made it clear that no one ever saw his face, probably not when he was Lucifer. It made sense depending on who he was. Barba would be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little curious about finding out. _It also means you could identify him when they rescue you_ , he heard a voice say in the back of him mind. 

With thinking it through, Barba opened his eyes and turned his head to the camera. He tried to smile but he knew they could see he was forcing it. “I don’t know what to say. What can I say?” He paused as he turned his ahead away, looking up at the ceiling. He didn’t want any of them to blame themselves for his mistake. He thought what he was doing – what he’d done – would end all of this. But, it didn’t. Now, he had them all worried about him. He felt horrible about that. Turning his head back to the camera he said, “Other than that this is in no way the SVU’s fault but my own. I knew going into this that using myself as bait I would possibly be in the predicament I am now. I don’t want them blaming themselves for my mistake. I don’t blame you either. I blame myself. I’m so sorry.” He wanted to name names but he knew he couldn’t do that. He needed to think of another way to say what he needed too. “I know I will always remember how _Sonny_ it was on my face. I’ll always cherish that.” He turned his head away from the camera again as he heard a door open and close.

Lucifer came walking up beside the table, his black eyes focused on Barba’s face. “What have you decided, little lamb?” 

Barba looked up at the psycho and snarled, “You’ll never break me. No matter how hard you try. I’ll fight you with every single breath. With every moment that ticks by, I’ll never stop fighting you.” 

Lucifer reached out and grabbed hold of Barba’s hair, causing the DA to hiss in pain. He leaned down close to Barba’s face and growled, “You can tell yourself that now, counselor, but sooner or later you’ll break. Just like they all did, each and every one. But, unlike them, you’ll grow to care for me and do you want to know why?” Without warning, Lucifer captured Barba’s lips in a gentle kiss. It caused Barba’s body to seize up and before his brain registered what was happening to pull away, Lucifer broke the kiss. Lucifer smiled down at him as he released Barba’s hair. “Because, you’ll have no other choice but to.” 

Barba turned his head away, his gaze finding the camera once more. He was mortified by the thought of never being rescued. That he would never see his friends or family ever again. He didn’t want to be this psychopath’s obsession or worse – being captive for any length of time would cause Stockholm Syndrome. Barba felt sick to his stomach. He didn’t want to get close to this madman but he knew the only way to stay alive was to do as he was told. He needed to relate to his capture on some level in order to gain his trust. It was survival. That’s what he needed to focus on now. _Never stop fighting_ , he heard Carisi say in his head. He turned his gaze back to Lucifer and said, “Even if you do break me, I’ll tell you this. You’ll never truly have me.” 

Lucifer expression turned dark. “We’ll see about that, little lamb,” he growled, as if he were being challenged and accepted – hell bound determined to change that. “Now…” And just like that his expression became lighter, more relaxed as he cooed, “To the topic at hand.” 

It made Barba’s blood turn to ice, knowing Lucifer could change so quickly from one emotion to another. It was good because it meant that Barba was actually starting to get under the psycho’s skin. It was bad because one snarky comment could end up being his last. Barba had to tread lightly or he might get punished. That thought made a shiver run down his spine. 

“Tell me what you’ve decided on. Do you want the cameras to remain on or would you like them turned off?” 

“I want…” Barba hesitated, he really didn’t want them off but he couldn’t let them watch. Turning them off meant evidence would be cut off. However, leaving them on would be far worse. If there were criminal’s watching that meant he’d be on the internet forever. Even now he would be with this video alone. It would never come down. Everyone would see that he’d been kidnapped and will be raped. It wasn’t hard to put the two together. But, at least if they were off, the rest would never been seen. Taking a deep breath, he said, “I want them off.” 

Lucifer smiled sinisterly, walking around the table and out of frame of the camera. 

Barba could hear that Lucifer was typing on something. “What are you doing?” 

Lucifer didn’t look up at Barba, as he said, “You’ll see.” 

It only took a few seconds but when Barba saw a flicker of a computer screen light up, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Oh my God,” he whispered. 

Lucifer walked back around into frame so he could be seen. “Well, how about pleasantries.” 

Barba felt as if the floor fell out from under him. On the screen was Cragen’s office. Everyone was there. Cragen, Benson, Rollins, Fin, Huang, and Carisi, all of them were looking at him. 

“Before anyone bust into a fit of rage, I turned off the other connections. Which makes you the only ones that can see us now,” Lucifer said. 

“Why?” Barba asked, wondering why the psycho would take anything into consideration.

Lucifer smiled at him. “I thought you could use a proper farewell.” 

“You sick bastard,” Barba hissed.

“Barba, we’re looking for you. Alright? We put a trace on this signal,” Benson said. 

Barba nodded. He knew it was a long shot. Hell, he was sure they knew it too. This psychopath was way too smart to be caught on something so small. He wasn’t finished with Barba yet, far from it. 

Lucifer laughed. “It’s nice to see how much they care for you, little lamb.” He turned and placed a hand on Barba’s cheek, lightly caressing it. It caused Barba to tense up. “It’ll continue to make you hope. Hope, that they’ll find you and take you away from me. But, I’ll make sure that’ll never happen.” 

“Get your fuckin’ twisted claws off of him,” Carisi snarled. 

Lucifer didn’t move his hand. Instead he turned his attention to the screen and said, “Such big words from such a little mouse.” 

“Yeah? Why don’t ya come say that to my face? Or better yet, why don’t you tell me where you are so I can come there and we can settle this,” Carisi snapped. 

“Carisi, no,” Barba said panicked. 

Lucifer looked as if he were concerning it. “Tempting but I think I’ll pass.” 

“To bad, we could have had a lot of fun,” Carisi hissed. 

“For Christ sakes Sonny, shut the fuck up,” Barba demanded, trembling with fear and anger. He didn’t want Carisi anywhere near this psychopath. 

Lucifer chuckled as he removed his hand from Barba’s cheek, crossing them over his chest instead as he said, “Well, boy, if fun is what you seek then perhaps I should send someone to fetch you.” 

“NO!” Barba screamed, as he struggled anew. “You have what you want. You have me. There is no reason to bring him into this.” 

Lucifer turned to Barba and placed his hands on the DA’s wrist, looming his body over his. “Whoa there, counselor, you need to calm yourself.” 

“Please, no…Sonny,” Barba whimpered, as he continued to struggle. 

Panic flooded Carisi as he watched Barba thrash around. He could see blood on the DA’s hands, now realizing that the his binds were cutting into the DA’s skin. “Raf, I’m sorry. Please, calm down. You’re gonna hurt yourself if you don’t. I don’t want that,” Carisi said quickly. 

“Yes, listen to your boy toy,” Lucifer added. 

Barba glared at Lucifer. “He’s not my boy toy,” he growled. 

Lucifer smirked. “My apologizes, little lamb.” His hold remained firm on Barba’s wrists. He could see blood was staining the cuffs of Barba’s shirt. It seemed the DA struggled so much to the point that he’d hurt himself. That wouldn’t do. “But, now I need you to calm down.” 

Barba shook his head. “Not until I know.” 

“Raf, please,” Carisi said. 

Barba didn’t look at the screen. He just kept his eyes on Lucifer. 

Lucifer understood what Barba wanted. Which the DA had a point. Lucifer had what he wanted. Or more to the point, who he wanted, so there was no reason to go after Carisi. It would be fun to play with them both but Carisi just wasn’t his type. Still, he could make an acceptation just this once. “If you calm yourself, I won’t go after him.” 

Barba stopped moving. His eyes were blazing with fire as he growled, “Swear it.” 

Lucifer smiled. Barba was in no position to make such a demand, far from it. But, there was just something about the fire in Barba’s eyes that was burning within him. He wanted to explore that part of the DA by touching it, nurturing it, and devouring it whole. This was the man he saw in those news reports, the man he knew who had stood up in court and blown everyone away case, after case, after case. It was this man that he wanted to stay when he’d be fucking deep inside Barba and cumming, claiming him as his own. “I swear it,” he said thoughtfully, before gesturing toward the screen. “Now, I’ll let you say what you wanted to say as your final farewell.” He then stepped out of frame. 

Barba watched Lucifer walk behind the screen. The psycho just stood there staring at him. This time he didn’t get to be alone as he’d like to have been. Well, even last time he wasn’t truly alone. With a heavy sigh, Barba looked at the screen and saw the sad faces of his friends. He didn’t want them to look so gloomy. This wasn’t a final goodbye. It couldn’t be. He tried to open his mouth but nothing came out so he closed it again. Why was this so damn hard?

“I can’t say it,” Carisi finally said. “To me, this isn’t goodbye. I have to keep thinking I’m going to find you and bring you home where you belong. And that that psycho will be put behind bars where he belongs.” 

“Sonny…” Barba said, his voice drifting off. He wanted to think that too. He really did but he needed to think realistically. What if they couldn’t find him? What if he was to stay in Lucifer’s clutches forever? 

“I need to believe it, Raf. And I need you to believe it too,” Carisi said, adding, “Do you hear me, counselor?” Carisi wanted to tell Barba more than anything that they had a lead on how to find this psychopath. But, he couldn't tip Lucifer off. He just needed the DA to believe it. 

Barba nodded even though there was a deep frown on his face. He wanted to believe it, yes. With every fiber of his being he wanted to believe it. But, it looked so grim. Lucifer was a serial rapist and murderer. A man they never even knew existed until said psychopath decided to reveal himself to them. That sparked a new line of questions in Barba’s mind. He recalled Lucifer had said something about them only knowing of the 4 men he’d raped and murdered. That did mean there were more. He hoped the team picked up on that too. Perhaps that might help if they could find any other MO’s that matched Lucifer’s. 

But, he couldn’t say any of it. Not with the lunatic only a few feet away from him. It seemed almost hopeless at this point. Maybe he should just end it here. It would give Carisi the out he needed and it would put Barba in a state of mind of starting to accept his fate. 

“Raf?” 

Barba snapped his attention toward the screen, remembering that he was supposed to be saying his goodbyes. “Sonny, I…” he paused a moment, trying to get his thoughts organized. “…I want you to know how much that night meant to me. I want to say thank you. Thank you for making me feel the way you did. Also, you were right. What you said to me the morning after. I just want you to know that.” 

Carisi stepped closer to the screen. “No, Raf. Don’t.” 

“I was being an idiot, pushing you away. Just like I push everyone away,” Barba turned his head away. “It’s what I’m best at it seems.” 

Tears were welling up in Carisi’s eyes. “Raf, look at me.” 

Barba hesitated but finally turned to look at Carisi. 

“You are the best thing to have happened to me…ever,” Carisi said. “From the moment you walked into the Precinct I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. I adore you, Rafael Barba, and I never want you to forget that.” 

Barba couldn’t help a small chuckle that escaped his lips, as his eyes welled up with tears. He had always had a secret crush on the young detective but he’d never acted on his desires until that night. It felt right, Barba recalled. The two of them entailed in heated passion as they made love. It was a night Barba never wanted to forget. He felt himself falling for the man. But now, all that was being ripped away from him. It hurt him because he wanted to be with Carisi right then and there. Now it seemed he’d never be with Carisi ever again. “Sonny…” he said, cutting himself off. He wanted to say so much more but he knew he couldn’t. Instead he smiled and said, “You’re an idiot.” 

Carisi smiled back and nodded in understanding. 

“Well, as heartwarming as this has been I think that should about do it, don’t you think?” Lucifer said, stepping back into frame. 

“Why don’t you go to hell,” Carisi snarled. 

“Now, now, little mouse, none of that,” Lucifer said, placing a hand on Barba’s stomach, causing the DA to tense. “I believe this is the part I say something snarky, isn’t it? Such as, Thank you detective, for bringing me what is mine.” 

“He doesn’t belong to you,” Carisi snarled. 

Lucifer smiled, as he ran his hand down Barba’s body. “I beg to differ.” 

Barba whimpered and pulled at his retrains as Lucifer’s hand ghosted over the DA’s groin. “S-Stop,” Barba stammered.

“You don’t sound very convincing, counselor,” Lucfier mused, lightly squeezing Barba through his pants. 

Barba bucked, unable to stop himself. He turned his head away, feeling ashamed. “We made a deal,” he whispered. 

“I know, little lamb,” Lucifer replied softly. “I just wanted to give them one last show, keeping in mind what they are losing and what is rightfully mine.”

“You really are a monster,” Barba whispered. 

Lucifer smirked and was about to say something more when he heard Carisi bark at him.

“Stop touching him you fucker,” Carisi growled. 

Lucifer turned his graze from Barba toward the screen. He smiled, amused with how predicable the detective was. With one last squeeze and watching Barba buck again, Lucifer stepped away. He turned his attention toward the screen and said, “I must say, this has been fun – toying with you lot but now it’s time for the camera to be turned off so I can play with my new toy.”

“No,” Carisi snapped. “Leave it on.” 

Lucifer snickered. “Sorry, little mouse. That wasn’t part of the deal.” 

“Raf, please tell him. Tell him to leave them on. I need…I don’t want to lose you. Please,” Carisi begged. 

Barba shook his head, unable to look at the screen. “I’m sorry,” he whispered softly. “I can’t.” 

“Raf…I…”

Lucifer stepped closer toward the screen, bending down so his face was close to the camera’s lens. “Let’s see how long it takes until my toy breaks. Thanks again, detective. I owe you. Ta-ta.” Lucifer reached out and turned off the camera. He stood back up and turned around to look at Barba. “It’s just you and me now, little lamb.” 

Barba turned his head away and closed his eyes, the feeling of dread washing over him. 

“Oh, don’t pout. I’ll make it better for you. I promise,” Lucifer said, then added, “And I always keep my promises.” 

Barba highly doubted that. 

“Yeah, I’ll make it better and I will never lie to you, just as I hope you’ll never lie to me. Because we are together now, and this would be like our own little special day. First times are always the most important. But, I guess this wouldn't be a first?" 

Barba opened his eyes and turned to look at Lucifer. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The madman actually thought…Christ; he couldn’t even finish that line of thinking. It was fucking crazy. But, so was the madman forcing him to be here. He needed to do something to delay his fate. What could he do? He shifted slightly and felt his wrists sting against his binds. That would give him the upper hand he’d been searching for. “How can you make it better when I’m still tied up? I could get an infection if the cuts around my wrists aren’t properly dealt with.” 

“Oh, you’re right,” Lucifer said, moving around to the head of the bed. “Perhaps, I could untie you and we can retire to a more comfortable room. That way I can tend to your wounds.” Lucifer reached out and was about to untie Barba when he stopped. He looked down at the DA with a serious expression on his face. “For your own safety I ask that you do not try to escape, little lamb. You have no clue what I have set in place. I would hate to see anything happen to you. Do you understand?” 

Barba furrowed his brow, unsure if he was going to try something now or not. He didn’t want to end up in worse pain than he already was but he sure as hell didn’t want to give up. So, he said what he knew the psycho wanted to hear. “I understand.” 

Lucifer studied Barba for a second more before he untied Barba’s wrists. Then he moved down to Barba’s legs and untied those as well. “Now, I want you too…” Lucifer started to say but was cut off when Barba kicked the psycho in the chest. Lucifer stumbled back, holding his chest as he tried to breathe. 

Barba jumped off the table and rushed toward the area he knew the door to be located. As he flung open the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes grew wide with fear at the sight of the man before him. 

The man was huge and toned like a tank. He looked to be 6’1, with short cropped dirty blonde hair and a scar running down the left side of his face. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with black cargo pants and black combat boots. The man stepped forward, causing Barba to take a few steps backwards. 

Barba kept his gaze on the tank of a man, not realizing that Lucifer had time to recover and now was standing behind him. Barba backed up right into Lucifer and closed his eyes in defeat. He turned around to face Lucifer who looked amused. “Please, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” Barba started to say but Lucifer placed a finger against Barba’s lips to silence him.

“Just this once, counselor, I’ll let it slide. Next time you try a stunt like that, you’ll be punished. Understood?” 

Barba lowered his head in defeat. “Y – Yes, I understand.” 

“Good,” Lucifer said, moving his hand to Barba’s to cheek to lightly caress it. “Wade here is going to show you to our room. I have some things to take care of before I join you.”  
Barba raised his head to look at Lucifer. “What are you going to do?” 

“Never you mind, little lamb. Now, be a good boy and do as you’re told,” Lucifer said. 

Barba nodded, without saying anything more he turned around and followed the huge man he now learned to be Wade out of the room. 

When they were out of sight, Lucifer pulled his phone out of his pocket. He pulled up a text message and started to write to an unknown number. 

_I want you to keep an eye on a man known as Detective Carisi. He works for the SVU precinct. He could be a problem. – Luc_

Lucifer only had to wait a moment before he received a reply. 

_Understood. Do you want me to engage him? – Unknown_

_Not at this time. Just follow him. Let me know if anything changes. – Luc_

_Yes, sir. – Unknown_

Satisfied with that, Lucifer tucked his phone back into his packet and walked out. He was going to go and enjoy his new toy, and all be damned who tried to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long for this chapter. It was a long one to write and I have been through a lot. Had surgery but it didn't help my pain but I also have been working on creating different things. My hubby and I have been working on wizard wands, angel blades, demon knife and wood burning nerdy stuff. Just go here if you want to check out our stuff. https://www.facebook.com/BetterTogetherCreations/ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Barba followed Wade down a long narrow hallway. It was eerie. There were no sounds that could be heard, other than the sound of their shoes echoing against the concrete floor, which was something Barba filed away for later. “So, you’re name is Wade then?” Barba asked, trying to break the silence. However, the big tank of a man didn’t reply. Maybe the big burly man had orders not to speak to him. It was possible, but how Barba hated the silence. “Have you worked for the psycho for…” Barba was cut off when Wade stopped and turned toward him. Wade looked put out by Barba’s words so Barba lowered his head as he said quickly, “My apologizes.” Wade glared at him just a moment more before he turned and started to walk again. Barba breathed a sigh of relief, making a note to himself to not make this brute angry in any way.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Barba noted the change in scenery when they walked up a flight of stairs. The room had a high ceiling with a crystal chandelier hanging over a rather large dinner table. It was stunning. The next room was the sitting room. It had high ceilings with another crystal chandelier hanging down in the middle of the room. The walls were painted cream colored with the carpet to match. The sofas were brown leather to complement the marble fireplace. The end tables and coffee table were also a dark brown. Which brought up even more questions, such as, who the hell was this psycho to have such a beautiful home and where the hell this place could be at? That was the two that were circling around the most in his mind.

As Barba looked around he saw that there was also a guard posted at every door. There really wasn’t a way for him to escape from this place, at least, not on his own. He felt slightly more defeated. What if SVU team couldn’t find him? What if he never got to tell Sonny how he truly felt for the man? It looked bleak. 

“This way, sir,” Wade said sternly. 

Barba nodded as he followed Wade up another flight of stairs but this time it was a grand staircase that led up to a rather large gold door. Standing in front of the door was another man. He stood about 5’9, with short brunette hair, stunning blue eyes, and he wore tackle gear. He was built like a soldier and looked very out of place in his surroundings. 

“Greetings, Mr. Barba. Your accommodations are right through this door,” the brunette said. 

Barba let out a half assed chuckle. “I’ve walked into a nightmare,” he murmured softly. 

“Something wrong, sir?” 

Barba was so close to biting his tongue but when a man who works for a psychopath asks if something is wrong, when being kidnapped and held against ones will, Barba couldn’t let that one go. “Are you for real or are you just a crazy as your boss?” 

The man’s face never wavered as he asked, “I don’t believe I understand your meaning, sir?” 

Barba ran his hands over his face with inconceivable frustration. It was as if he fell down the rabbit hole with no means of returning home. “You people are just as mad as he is. And the worst part is you can’t comprehension that.” 

The man’s expression never changed as he said, “You may call me Kyle. Now, if you please, sir. I’m sure you will find the room to your liking.” 

Barba wasn’t sure what he was hearing. This man – Kyle is what he wanted to be called – was acting as if he were a robot. It frightened him even more that Lucifer was not the only heartless monster he’d come across. But, to find every single person in this _prison_ to be, Barba was finding it harder that he’d ever be able to leave. 

As Kyle opened the door, Barba hesitated. He looked up at the henchman with warily eyes. “My instructions are not to harm you in any manner, sir. Just as long as you cooperate, you have nothing to fear from me.” 

“Why do I find that hard to believe?” Barba muttered. 

Kyle waved his hand toward the open door and said, “If you please, sir.” 

Barba wanted to fight back but hated that he couldn’t. He knew it would be futile against the tank of a man standing before him. It was odd, however, that he was being so polite. Never had Barba come across a criminal with manners or even morals. It was like he stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone. It was beyond his level of weird things. Still, the urge to fight was lingering. After another moment, and with a heavy sigh, Barba gave in and did as he was asked by blindly walking into the room. 

As he entered, he walked into a full-size sitting area, which mimicked the one he’d walked through just moments ago. It was nice; however, it was missing something. Barba realized it was missing a television. In fact, Barba recalled not seeing any tv anywhere in sight. He was curious as to why Lucifer didn’t have any. Perhaps he didn’t want Barba to check the news to see if he was on it. He knew that Olivia, Carisi and the others were looking for him. It was possible that Lucifer didn’t want him to get his hopes to high on being rescued. 

Pushing those thoughts aside, Barba slowly walked further into the room and stopped just before a double sliding door. He reached out and was about to open it when he hesitated. Why was he hesitating? Maybe it was due to the play room back at the club. What if behind these doors it looked like that and Lucifer planned on torturing him? But, the psychopath said he wasn’t going to hurt him. Maybe he actually hesitated because it would look normal like the rest of this place. It would give Lucifer some normalcy which Barba wasn’t sure he was ready for. It was that or it could possibly look like something out of a romance novel. That really wasn’t what he hoped it was. Whatever it was, the man was an inhuman monster. Lucifer had no empathy and didn’t care for anyone but himself. It didn’t matter what he told Barba. The counselor knew Lucifer could never care for him even if the psychopath said he did. That was something he needed not to forget. 

As Barba took a deep breath, doing his best to brace himself for what he was about to find behind the door, he stopped when he heard someone enter the room from behind him. Barba turned to see it was Lucifer. The psychopath was standing in the doorway, holding a first aid kit in hand. 

“I want to take a look at your wrists," Lucifer announced, as the door closed and locked behind him. 

Barba stood there dumbfounded, unsure of what to think. It wasn’t as though he psycho actually cared. Hell, he had been kidnapped and was being held against his will. More than likely the monster was fixing him up just to torture him more. "Why?" Barba scuffed, trying to wrap his head around this madness. 

"Well, they look like they hurt and I just thought..."

"No. Not about my wrists," Barba blurt out, cutting Lucifer off. "Why aren’t you doing what you did to those other men? You tortured them and murdered them. Why am I different?" 

Lucifer placed the first aid kit on the coffee table beside him. He went to make a move forward but saw Barba flinch, so instead he remained where he stood. “It’ll be alright, little lamb. Just take a few deep breaths.” 

Barba looked at him as if he was out of his mind. “Tell me why?” Barba snapped. 

“Do you want me to torture you and kill you?” Lucifer bit back. 

“What? Fuck no,” Barba huffed. 

“Then what’s the problem?” Lucifer asked. 

Barba opened his mouth but stopped himself. He snapped his mouth shut, running his hand through his hair. How could he get through to his psychopath? “I just don’t understand. You said you’d been looking for “the one” and that I was it. Why? It’s not like we’ll ever been a couple.” It was like a light bulb lit up in Barba’s brain. He looked at Lucifer wide eyed and said, “Oh, my God. That’s it. You’ve been looking for…” 

Lucifer took a step towards Barba. “That’s correct, although it wasn’t like that at first.” 

“How was it then?” Barba asked, slightly more curious. 

“I was in love once, well once upon a time. He was the most beautiful creature on the planet. I thought we’d be together forever. That was until he was taken away from me. I vowed to find him again but it never happened. So, I met another man who took advantage of me. He just wanted me for my money. They all did. No one truly loved me. Not like him.” 

“I don’t understand what any of this has to do with me,” Barba huffed. 

Lucifer smirked and he said, “Let me show you.” He raised his hand to the top of his head and started to pull the mask up. 

“No, wait,” Barba shouted. Lucifer stopped and stared at him. “Please, don’t. I just...if I see your face then I can never go back.” 

Lucifer smiled. “That’s rather the point isn’t it?” He stepped a little closer to Barba, adding, “You’re never going back anyway, little lamb. I’ll see to that,” Lucifer stated bluntly. 

“Please,” Barba whispered, fear started to consume him. 

“Shhh, it’ll be alright. I promise.” Without drawing out the inevitable, Lucifer removed his mask.

Barba’s brow furrowed. He wasn’t for sure who the man was. 

Lucifer looked like a supermodel. He had dark tan skin, high cheekbones, and short light brunette hair. 

“Do you know who I am, little lamb?” Lucifer asked, still in a robot sounding voice. 

Barba shook his head. “Am I supposed to?” 

“Well, I guess it has been a long time.” With that, Lucifer removed his contacts and his voice changing amp from around his neck. He messed up his hair to make it spike up. With a dashing smile that would make a snowman melt, Lucifer said, “Your lips look so lonely...Would they like to meet mine?”

It was then, Barba felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He gasped, covering his mouth with his hands as the blood drained from his face, whispering, “No, it…it can’t be.”  
“Oh, but it can,” Lucifer replied back, voice smooth as silk. 

Barba closed his eyes as tight as he could to try and burn the image of the man standing before him from his mind. But, however hard he tried he knew the image would stick, just like it had all those years ago. 

*****

_It was almost thirty years ago when Barba had just turned twenty-one years of age. He ventured to his first gay bar, alone. It was right before heading off to college so he wanted to see what it was like. He’d known for a little while he was gay but he hid the fact because of where he lived. The people in his community would never understand so he went out after his roommates were fast asleep. When he entered the club, it was everything he’d dreamed it would be. The music was blaring, there were colored lights flashing and there were men of all ages everywhere, as far as the eye could see. He had a hard time trying to maneuver around the crowed to the bar but when he finally managed he was so thankful._

_“What will it be hansom?” asked the bartender, in a deep husky tone. The man looked slightly out of place with a shaved head, a gold earring in his right ear, a tattoo of a dragon on his left forearm, while wearing a black t-shirt and black slacks._

_Barba smiled at the bartender and shouted, “I’ll have a whiskey on the rocks.”_

_The bartender returned the smile and said, “Coming right up, sexy.”_

_Barba blushed slightly because he wasn’t use to anyone calling him pet’s names. Not hansom or even sexy. It was new to him and yes, he even enjoyed it. He hoped that maybe one day he would even be called that by someone special, whoever that might be. In the mean time, he took out his cell phone and was about to open it up when he heard a voice from behind him say, “Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?” Barba smiled, slowly turning to meet a man that looked much younger than himself. The kid looked no more than seventeen years of age, with bouncy brunette hair, blue eyes and high cheekbones. The kid’s smile made Barba melt. “Does that line actually work?” Barba asked._

_“It has up until now,” the kid replied, bowing his head slightly as if he were caught with his hand in the cookie jar._

_Barba thought the snarky remark somehow made the kid that much more desirable. However, he needed to keep in mind that he was only a kid and that the kid shouldn’t even be here. Barba turned back to his drink that the bartender placed before him, taking a sip he asked, “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”_

_The kid took the seat to Barba’s left and said, “I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself.”_

_Barba took another sip, not looking at the kid as he replied, “I’m sure you can.”_

_The kid reached out his hand and lightly stroked the back of Barba’s hand and cooed, “I can take care of you to…if you like.”_

_Barba looked at the kid’s hand then up at his face. There was something there behind those baby blues that Barba couldn’t quite put his finger on. Barba pulled his hand away and said politely, “No thank you.”_

_The kid frowned at that. “What? Am I not attractive enough for you?”_

_Barba’s eyes widened as he stammered, “No…I didn’t mean…that’s not it at all.”_

_“Then what is it?”_

_Barba sighed as he ran a hand over his face. The kid looked fucking sexy as hell. As if he was from a boy band with his punk rock shirt, leather jacket and tight fitted jeans. Barba wanted more than anything to feel his tight little ass but he really wasn’t looking for anyone to bring home. “I just wasn’t looking to hook up with anyone, that’s all. I wanted to come here just to see what it was like.”_

_The kid stared at Barba like he was trying to make sure he wasn’t lying to him. It made Barba feel slightly uncomfortable but he kept his gaze as steady as he could._

_Finally, after a brief moment of awkward silence, the kid said, “I believe you.”_

_“Uh, thanks,” Barba replied, unsure why he started to get a weird feeling. Nevertheless, he needed to end this conversation now before anything else should begin. Barba took out his wallet and pulled out some cash, telling the bartender to keep the change. He stood from his stool and said, “It’s late. I should be getting…” but he was cut off when the kid shot forward, capturing Barba’s lips in a heated kiss. Barba’s eyes widened in shock. He couldn’t believe he was kissing this young hottie and yet here he was, lips locked in a kiss that started to make his blood boil. However, after a few more seconds Barba came to his senses and pulled away from the kid. He had a deep frown on his face and he growled, “Are you crazy? You don’t just go around kissing people.”_

_“I don’t,” the kid replied._

_Barba rolled his eyes. “Why do I find that hard to believe?”_

_The kid leaned in, batting his eyes he purred, “I only kiss those I deem worthy. And I must say that I find you incredibly sexy.”_

_Barba recalled the next few minutes were all just a blur. Somehow, the kid got Barba to go back to his place and was now thrusting into him, hard and fast. The sound of skin slapping against skin was loud in Barba’s ears, along with sounds of what he could only describe was of pure ecstasy._

_“Oh, fuck yes. Don’t…don’t stop. Fuck me harder, babe,” the kid said, moaning louder._

_“Are you sure?” Barba asked, not wanting to hurt the kid._

_The kid smiled up at Barba and said, “I’ve never been surer in my entire life.”_

_That’s all Barba needed to hear as he thrust harder and faster into the kid._

_“That’s it. I’m so close, going to cum for you.” It only took a few more thrusts before the kid shouted at his release. His body squeezed tight around Barba’s cock, causing Barba to drive his cock as deep as he could as he came hard inside him._

_Barba finally collapsed on top of the kid, breathing as if he just ran a marathon. Lost in the pure afterglow of his mind blowing orgasm, Barba didn’t hear what the kid said. So, he turned to gaze to those baby blues and asked, “What was that?”_

_The kid smiled up at him and said, “I said my name is Sebastian Shaw. But, only my close friends call me Seb.”_

_Barba smiled down at him. “Rafael Barba. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Seb.”_

_Sebastian chuckled. “I’d say the pleasure is all mine.” He wrapped his hands around Barba’s neck and brought him down so Sebastian could capture Barba’s lips in another passionate kiss. It took Barba’s breath away. When they pulled back, Sebastian said, “As much as I don’t want this moment to end I need to take a piss.”_

_Barba chuckled at him as he rolled off to the side. “Hurry back.”_

_“You got it, babe,” Sebastian purred. He gave Barba one last lingering kiss before he got up and walked out of the room._

_Barba placed his hands behind his head as he looked up into the darkness of the room. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such an amazing night. Barba thought the kid wouldn’t have known what to do and it surprised Barba that Sebastian could keep up. It was a nice change of pace for him from all his over lovers._

_Shaking his head to make sure his mind didn’t go there, Barba reached over and turned on the lamp behind the bed. He wanted to see what this kid’s room looked like. Barba blinked a few times, making it so his eyes could adjust to the light, he couldn’t believe what he saw._

_Sebastian room looked nothing like he thought it would. In fact, it looked more like the room of a high school kid then that of an adult. Barba climbed out of the bed and made his way over to the desk. There were many books there, including a year book from that year. Barba opened it up, flipping through the pages until he got to S’s._

_“Oh, God,” Barba gasped._

_“What are you doing?”_

_Barba closed the book, spinning on his heels as he placed the book behind his back. “Nothing.”_

_Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Barba. “I think you’re lying to me.”_

_“And what if I am?”_

_“Show me what you’re hiding.”_

_Barba sighed, knowing he needed to confront Sebastian with what he found out. He brought the year book into view and said, “Is this true?”_

_Sebastian calmly closed the door, turning his full attention to Barba and said, “Why are you going through my stuff?”_

_“Why are you avoiding my question?”_

_“Just put the book down and get back into bed.”_

_“Jesus Christ, it is true, isn’t it?” Barba ran a hand through his hair. “You’re fifteen years old.”_

_“Look, it’s not that big a deal,” Sebastian replied._

_“Not that big a deal?” Barba slapped the book down on the desk. “You’re under age. I could go to jail for this.” Barba started to pace the floor. He knew he’d be nailed to the wall if anyone find out he slept with a minor. A minor that came on to him, he might add. “How in the hell did you get into a club like that in the first place?”_

_“I do a lot of favors and I mean a lot. And in return I get the royal treatment.” Sebastian walked over to Barba and placed his arms away Barba’s waist. “I must say, they don’t make them like you though.” He snuggled his face into Barba’s chest hair, taking a deep breath inward. “Damn, you smell so good.”_

_Barba grabbed Sebastian’s arms and pushed the young man away from him. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done? Do you even care how much trouble I’m going to be in when people find out?”_

_“Of course I care,” Sebastian scuffled, wrapping his arms once again around Barba’s waist. “And I promise nothing will happen to you, babe. I won’t tell.”_

_“Babe?” Barba couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This kid was off his rocker. “I’m not your babe. This was a mistake. Now, release me.”_

_Sebastian frowned. “No,” he pouted, pulling Barba’s naked form tighter against his._

_Barba had had enough. He was readying for a fight if it should come to that. The last thing he wanted was to stay here in this teenager’s bedroom. Then another thought hit him. Where were the kid’s parents? Surely he didn’t live alone. His heart started to beat wildly against his ribcage. He knew he was truly fucked. With all his might, Barba placed his hands on the teen’s shoulders and said, “I said, let go.” He pushed as hard as he could, causing Sebastian to fall back onto the ground. The teen hit his arm on the wooden bed frame as he went down. “Christ Sebastian, are you alright?” Barba was about to help the teen up but Sebastian waved his arms angrily at him._

_“Don’t touch me.”_

_“I was only trying to…”_

_“Don’t. Just. Don’t.” Sebastian stood to his feet, rubbing his arm where he knew it would burn. “Fuck. This wasn’t supposed to go like this. You weren’t supposed to find out this soon.”_

_Barba narrowed his eyes at the teen. “What do you mean by that?” And then it clicked. “Have you…have you been stalking me?”_

_Sebastian said nothing. He just continued to rub his arm as his gaze was pointed to the floor._

_“Why? I don’t even know you.”_

_“But, I want you to, Raffie. You’re so beautiful and you’re not like the other men. They hurt me and abuse me but you…you don’t see me as just a sex object. Not like him.”_

_“Him?” That flew up a red flag. “Who is him, Sebastian?”_

_Sebastian turned his gaze down at the floor. Was it Barba’s imagination or did the teen somehow look smaller? “It doesn’t matter.” Sebastian moved quickly as he pushed Babra onto the bed. The teen straddled Barba’s hips and pinned the older man’s arms up above his head so Babra couldn’t get away._

_“Sebastian, let me up,” Barba warned._

_“Not until you tell me how much you want me,” Sebastian replied._

_“That’s never going to happen. Now, I mean it. This isn’t a game. Let me go right now,” Barba demanded._

_Sebastian shook his head. “No. You belong to me, Raffie.” He leaned down and began to suck on Barba’s neck. “Tell me you belong to me, babe.”_

_Barba’s breath hitched his throat. He couldn’t believe this was happening. “I swear to God, Sebastian. If you don’t get off of me I’m going to scream.”_

_Sebastian laughed, nibbling on Barba’s neck he purred, “Go ahead. Ain’t no one going to hear you. In fact, I like hearing you scream.”_

_Barba started to struggle then. He needed to get this kid off of him. Because no matter what he told the cops they would never believe a fifteen year old raped him. It would be the other way around and he would go to prison for a very long time. “I mean it Sebastian, last chance to get off of me and pretend that this never happened.”_

_Sebastian pulled back in order to gaze down at his captive. “Oh, but it did happen. I will always be in your head, lover. Besides what could you possibly do to me? Hmmm, your threats are empty.”_

_“Maybe not him but I’ll beat the ever living shit out of you, you little queer, if you don’t move in the next five seconds.”_

_Both Barba and Sebastian turned their gaze toward the male voice at the door. The guy was built like a construction worker with big muscular arms, a broad chest and legs that were bigger then both of Barba’s legs combined. The guy had short black hair and filled the doorway with his body. Barba never felt so terrified in his entire life._

_However, the only good part of this ordeal was that Sebastian was shaking violently. Barba quest the teen wasn’t expecting for this man to be here. He seemed to be terrified of the man as well, which was good if Barba was to get out of this situation._

_“Didn’t you hear me you little shit?”_

_“Yes, Sir. I mean I did, Sir,” Sebastian stammered, but he made no motions of moving off of Barba because he was frozen in place by his fear._

_“No, I don’t think you did. I think you need to be taught another lesson. Not to mention times up.” The man charged at the bed and before Sebastian could move, the man grabbed a hand full of the teen’s hair, pulling him off the bed. He tossed Sebastian around the room like a rag doll before releasing the teen. Sebastian flew into his bookshelf hard enough to break the shelves._

_“Jesus fucking Christ,” Barba shouted._

_The man turned his attention toward Barba, pointing a gun at his face and said, “How old are you?”_

_Barba’s eyes widened, surprised by the question and by the gun in his face. “I’m…twenty-one…s-sir.”_

_“Is that right? Well, if you want to stay out of prison I suggest you grab your clothes and leave. I want you to forget everything you saw here. Do I make myself clear?”_

_Barba looked from the man to Sebastian, who lay broken on the floor. The teen mouthed the words ‘Please help’ but the man stepped between them, blocking Barba’s view of Sebastian. “You’re going to beat him, aren’t you?”_

_The man smirked at Barba and said, “Why do you care what I do? He was about to rape you, wasn’t he?”_

_The man did make a very valid argument._

_“So, let me get this straight. All I have to do is leave and never mention what happened here to anyone?” Barba asked, feeling slightly skeptical._

_“That’s correct. Otherwise you’ll be doing twenty-five to life. Quite frankly with your body you’d be popular with a lot of inmates. I’d see to that.”_

_Barba couldn’t suppress the shutter at such a bold threat or the fact of so many men hurting him. “Alright.” Barba climbed off the bed and pulled on his pants and shirt. He looked back one more time at Sebastian. The teen looked so small and scared, Barba almost felt sorry for him._

_“Leave,” the man growled._

_With that, Barba turned and walked out of the house, never looking back._

_The next day Barba didn’t go to glass. He just remained in bed, thinking about Sebastian and what the man had done to the poor teen. The visions were horrible. He could see Sebastian lying on the floor all bloody with broken bones, unable to get away from his abuser. Because that’s what that man was doing to him. Why didn’t Barba see it? Sebastian was only trying to look for a way out and Barba just left him there. Barba couldn’t stand it any longer so he went to the local police and told one of the officers about what happened but left out of the part of the boy’s age. When they got to the house it was completely empty._

_“Is this a joke?” Officer Jones asked._

_“No, I swear this actually happened,” Barba said._

_“Yeah, sure kid. Why don’t you get some sleep?” And with that the officer left._

_Barba stood in front of the house until nightfall. He couldn’t believe it. Did he imagine the whole thing? Why would he? It didn’t make sense. It was almost midnight by the time he finally decided no one was coming back and that’s when he got back in his car. He looked at the abandoned house one last time before driving away._

*****

“Raffie?” Sebastian said, after a few moments of silence. He took another step closer to Barba. 

However, Barba flinched back, hitting his back on the sliding doors, remembering that they were there. He turned and opened the doors, hoping it was a means to escape. Instead it was as he feared. The room did look like something out of a romance novel, with the carpet a cream color to match the sitting area, the bed was a king with a dark oak frame and a well craft head board. Barba felt like he was going to be sick. He needed a bathroom. Looking around the room he saw a door off to the left and rushed toward it. As he opened the door he was relieved to find it was as he hoped. It was a very large master bath, with white tile floor and light blue walls, a rather large toilet that was a little bigger than the norm, next to that was a walk in shower with two shower heads, a Jacuzzi that large enough to fit four people comfortably, and a duel sink. Somehow it made his situation a million times worse. 

Barba rushed over to the toilet, lifting the lid, he leaned over and violently threw up. He heard Sebastian enter from behind him and murmur something but he didn’t catch what it was. Barba continued to heave until there was nothing left. His stomach was hurting so bad that he could hardly stand it. Finally, Barba slowly turned around and sat on the floor next to the toilet. Sebastian knelt down in front of him and started to reach out a hand but Barba moved away until his back hit the wall. The DA brought his legs up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around them, hugging them tight to his body. He was living in a nightmare. 

“Can I get you something?” Sebastian asked softly. “Some medicine or some club soda perhaps?” 

Barba just stared at him in slight shock and in slight rage. His mind racing with so many questions but he was unsure where to begin. _This can’t be happening,_ he thought to himself. 

“Raffie, please answer me,” Sebastian said, there was a slight edge in his tone. 

Barba leaned his head back against the wall. Closing his eyes he took a much needed breath and released. This man before him was a kid when they first met. For a long time he forgot about him. That was until he started working as a DA with Special Victims Unit. There wasn’t a day that didn’t go by when he didn’t think of that kid at least once. But, now as he opened his eyes to look at the man before him, he couldn’t help what good it would have done if Barba would have tried to help him back then. He learned then that the kid had been stocking him, smooth talked his way into getting Barba into his bed and then he was going to rape him. And it was all because the kid himself was being abused. Barba could understand why Sebastian was kidding men and rapping them due to past trauma but why was he killing them if they never saw his face? “Why…why did you kill those men?” 

“Really? That’s your first question?” Sebastian asked. 

“Was it because they were closet gays? Is that why?” Barba inquired. 

Sebastian sighed. “If I tell you the reason, will you come back into the bedroom and sit on the bed so I can tend to your wrists?” 

Barba had forgotten about his bloody wrists. The blood was dry now but they still stung. “Yes,” he agreed. 

“Alright then. Let’s get this out of the way. Back then you recall the man that came into my bedroom that night.” Barba nodded. “He was my step dad. My mom and him were married for only a few months when he started to come into my room at night. He was the reason we weren’t out on the street and in return I was to do as he said. He use to let his friends have their way with me at a price and then later on he would let strangers do stuff to me as well. It wasn’t long after that that my mother died of cancer leaving me with that monster. I tried to run away a few times but it’s kind of hard when the man was also a cop. His friends would always find me and bring me back home. I was trapped.  
“One day I was running away from a client who wanted to hurt me and I ran into you. You were so nice to me. I didn’t think anyone would be but you were. You offered me a ride home so who was I to say no. I thought you were going to want something in return for taking me home but you didn’t. You were the first person who just wanted to do something nice for me. I fell in love with you right then and there. When I wasn’t “working” for my step dad I would follow you. It was a few years later when I decided to try and get you into my bed. That night in the club I was supposed to be there for a client but when I saw you I just couldn’t help myself. I knew I had to have a taste. So, I went to work on you. It was easy enough because you didn’t remember who I was. I had changed a lot from the first time we’d met. It was so nice to actually be with someone who didn’t demand anything from me. I knew you were the one.

“Then my step dad came home. I thought he’d be working all night but he must have heard I’d run off on one of his buddies. So, he came looking for me. When he saw me with you he knew something wasn’t right. After you left he demanded to know all about you but I told him you were just some random guy I picked up. He didn’t buy it. That night his friends helped us move and he got transferred to another police station out of state. Life after that got so much worse. He tortured me, kept me locked up for days and would let men have sex with me at any time as long as the price was right. I was even forced into having sex with ten different men at once. That night I wanted to die because he taped it and let those men keep it.” 

“My God,” Barba murmured softly. 

“After about a year of this he thought it was time I could wonder the house. He believed I’d be a good boy for him and that I’d listen to him.” Sebastian smiled demonically. “That’s when I hatched my plan and few short days later I killed the fucker.” 

Barba’s eyes widened with shock. “You…killed him?” 

“Yep,” Sebastian replied happily. “It felt so good too. I did it slowly. Burning him with hot wires, cutting bits of skin away, choking him, shocking him, drowning him…anything I could think of I did. And then I did it to his friends who also raped me. Then I murdered them also.” 

“How did you get away with it?” 

“It was easy enough. No one liked my step dad. He was an asshole and when he went missing no one went looking for him, same for his friends. No one cared. I was in the clear. So, I made it a mission in my life to punish those that deserved it.” 

Barba furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?” 

“They were hurting their families,” Sebastian snapped. “Some men were rapist or pedophiles, or abusers. Others were closet gays, as you stated, looking for their fix. They all were hurting the people they cared about so they needed someone to hurt them.” 

“Because you were hurt and didn’t get the family you wanted when your mother married your step-father, you took it upon yourself to destroy other families?” 

“Fuck Raffie. Were you even listening to me?” Sebastian snapped. “Those men didn’t care what they were doing to their families. They didn’t deserve them. I was doing what no one else could.” 

Barba flinched back. He didn’t want to make Sebastian mad. It would not be good. “I get it now. You were protecting the wives and children from those monsters.” 

“Yes,” Sebastian said. “Thank you. Finally someone gets it.” He smiled at Barba, licking his lips and added, “I knew if anybody would, it would be you.” 

Barba licked his lips nervously. He wanted to know where he fit into all this but a part of him already knew the answer. It still didn’t make it any easier. “So tell me Sebastian, where do I fit in?” 

Sebastian tilted his head. “What do you mean?” 

“I don’t have a family and I know who I am. I haven’t hurt anyone and you go after men who do. Where do I fit in? Why am I here?” Barba asked. His hands felt sweaty and there was a lump forming in his throat. He was not prepared enough for this lunatic’s answer even though he knew what it would be. All he could think about was Carisi. How he kissed the younger man before fucking him senseless. He wanted to make a life with that silly detective who followed him like a puppy, wagging his imaginary tail when Barba would look his way. Now, he may never get that chance and it hurt. It hurt a lot. 

“I told you enough already, time for you to uphold your end, Raffie.” Sebastian stood and held out his hands for Barba to take. When Barba made to motion to move Sebastian huffed, “Come on, Raffie. Don’t make me force you. I’m much bigger and stronger than the last time we met. It wouldn’t end well and the last thing I want to do is to hurt you.”  
Barba couldn’t argue with that. So the DA reached up and took Sebastian’s hands. Sebastian helped Barba up and released only one of his hands. The psycho was going to lead Barba back into the bedroom but the DA pulled his hand away. Sebastian turned back to Barba looking rather unhappy. Barba held up his hands and said quickly, “I just need a minute to wash out my mouth. I did just throw up after all. Please, just give me this and I promise I’ll meet you at the bed.” 

Sebastian took large step toward Barba, closing the gap between them. He leaned closer to the DA and smiled as he kissed the older man on the forehead. “I’ll give you two minutes and if you are not out by then I will come get you. Agreed?” 

Barba did his best not to flinch at the contact. “Agreed.” 

“Good. Two minutes.” 

Barba nodded. 

Satisfied with that, Sebastian turned and walked out, leaving Barba alone. 

When Barba knew he was alone, he moved over to the sink, turning the faucet on. He cupped his hands under the cold water and brought it up to his mouth, drinking it in. He swooshed it around in his mouth before spitting it back into the sink. He did this two more times until the horrid taste in his mouth was gone. Then he splashed some water onto his face. It felt refreshing even if he was in hell. He briefly wondered if hell had cold water for the devil drink. Barba shook his head at such nonsense. Why would the devil need it? He grabbed for one of the plush towels hanging just to the right and dried his face right as he caught his reflection in the mirror. He couldn’t help notice how in just a few hours, how much older he looked. There were stress lines cross his brow, bags under his eyes and they looked blood shot. His hair even looked a little grayer. Why did he look like that? Could it just be the lights? He wasn’t for sure. Carisi would tell him that he was out of his mind if he thought he was old. The young detective would more than likely add years to his life but it seemed Sebastian was taking them away. Was that possible? 

Barba gripped the sink to steady himself. This was becoming way too much for him. He almost started to higher ventilate but was doing his best to focus on calming his breath. Freaking out wouldn’t do him any good. He needed to remain calm and hope to God his friends were on their way to rescue him. What he needed to do was continue to stall. He looked down at his wrist and realized that Sebastian had mentioned he wanted to fix up his wounds. Maybe he could stall that way and to talk more of the psycho’s head off. It seemed with Sebastian revealing himself to Barba that the psycho wanted to open up himself and share what he has done. Does he think that Barba would accept him for who he is by being a rapist and a murderer? Barba did understand now that the hell Sebastian went through as a child, why he is the way he is. But, that doesn’t excuse what he has done or give him the permission to hurt others. Barba’s new mission was to get as much information from Sebastian as possible so when the DA was rescued he could testify against the bastard to hopefully get him sentenced to death. The thought made Barba smile. 

“Times up, Raffie.” 

Barba shuttered, his smile quickly fading that a man he loathed was calling him by such a cuties pet name. He wished it would only be Carisi who’d call him that. But, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to let his cute little detective call him that or really anything after this. It seemed Barba’s dreams were slowly being crushed a little bit at a time. And unfortunately he had to face the monster yet again. 

“I’ll not say it again, Raffie.” 

Barba caught himself in the mirror as he rolled his eyes. Perhaps he could get through this. So, with a deep breath in and out, Barba walked back into the bedroom where he saw Sebastian was sitting on the side of the bed. The first aid kit was opened beside him. 

“Come sit so I can take a look at your wrists,” Sebastian stated, patting the ending space beside him. 

Barba did as he was told and made his way over to the bed. He slowly sat down, never taking his eyes of the man in front of him. If Sebastian made any means to move toward him Barba would be ready for it. 

Sebastian watched Barba intently, knowing very well what was on the DA’s mind. It came naturally over the course of years that the psychopath could read a person just by a twitch of their hand or a wrinkle in their brow and knew what the person was thinking about doing. It’s almost a game now for Sebastian to see if he could stop his victim with the correct block of attack before they could get the jump on him. Luckily for Sebastian no one had ever succeeded. However, he knew that could all change with the man sitting before him. Rafael Barba was his kryptonite and the only question he wanted to know the answer to was why. Sebastian Shaw was a psychopath who raped, tortured and murdered his victims. He enjoyed every single moment of it and none of them ever got the privilege to find out who was behind the mask of Lucifer. A persona that he portrayed all too well, he might add. So, why after all this time with not being around the DA did Sebastian crumble at the mention of his name? 

Sebastian recalled asking Samuel to help him search for news articles, videos, pictures, and send anything he found on Barba to him. Samuel gave him a little lip about it, causing Sebastian to back hand the younger man so hard it gave Samuel a nice shiner that lasted for weeks. That level of emotion was brought on because of the man sitting before him now. Why? Sebastian felt like his stomach was doing flip flops and couldn’t help but keep his gaze on Barba’s lips. God, how he’d missed those lips. He wanted to jump Barba right then and there to get a taste of those sweet juicy lips once more but he needed to take this slow. If he moved to fast then Barba would fight him tooth and nail. He didn’t want that. Barba was the only man that ever made him feel like he mattered, which meant that Barba mattered to him. And he was going to show the DA just that. 

Barba held out his hands, palms up, so Sebastian could get a good look at his wrists. It was then Barba realized he should’ve cleaned them while in the bathroom. But, he couldn’t blame himself for where his mind wondered to. “I guess I should have cleaned them while I was in the bathroom.” 

Sebastian looked at each wrist to make sure the cuts weren’t deep enough for him to worry too much about. Satisfied that Barba didn’t need to see a doctor, he said, “That’s alright. The cuts aren’t deep enough that you need a doctor. I’ll fix you up and you’ll be good as new.” Sebastian reached into the first aid kit and took out some rubbing alcohol and gauzes. He opened the bottled and tipped some of the liquid onto the gauze. The younger man placed the cap back on the bottle before setting it aside. Turning his attention to Barba, he said, “This is going to sting.” 

“Can I ask you something?” Bara asked just a he alcohol hit his cuts, causing the DA to hiss and flinched back in pain. “Fuck that hurts.” 

Sebastian smiled softly as he grasped Barba around his fingers, pulling them towards him. “My apologies, Raffie.” The younger man began to blow on the DA’s wrists just like a mother would do for her child. 

Barba looked on in bewilderment. He wasn’t expecting for Sebastian to be so gentle and kind to him. Not after everything the psychopath had done to his other victims. It was sickening and causing conflicting emotions within the DA, which he wasn’t liking at all. This had to stop. All of this had to stop before Barba started to actually _feel_ something for his capture. 

Sebastian gazed up at Barba as he released the DA’s hands. “There,” he said softly. “That should feel a little better.” 

Not sure with what else to say, Barba simply said, “It does.” 

“Good. Now you wanted to ask me something?” 

“Yes, I was wondering how you ended up with a home such as this?” 

“Ah, that’s an easy one. After my mother died it seemed she had life insurance that was supposed to go to me. My step-father made sure to take control of it sense I was still under eighteen. When I found out about it I took it upon myself to take life insurance out on him. After his death I took the money and started to build a network of criminal proportions. It’s how I can come and go as I please without being caught. Almost like Bruce Wayne. No one really thinks a man with such money or power is capable of rape and murder. But, I’ll tell you a secret. It’s a lot easier than you think.” Sebastian reached back into the first aid kit and pulled out some bandages. He turned to Barba and said, “Hold still. This should only take a moment. Let me have your right wrists.” 

Barba offered his wrist and said, “What about my other question you never answered?” 

Sebastian sighed. “You’re not going to let that one go, are you?” 

“No,” Barba said bluntly. “I want to know why you brought me here.” 

Sebastian ran his hand through his hair, nervous at what Barba would say if he revealed the truth. “Raffie, I…God, why is this so hard?” He stood and started to pace the floor.  
Barba watched the younger man, slightly confused why Sebastian was acting like a nervous teenager in love. That’s when it hit him. _Jesus Fucking Christ, why didn’t I see it before,_ Barba thought to himself. It made sense. Sebastian punished those that hurt their families just like his step-father did to him when he was younger. And because Barba was nice to Sebastian now the younger man thought he was in love with him. “Jesus Christ,” Barba whispered. He looked up and saw that Sebastian was staring intently at him. _This can’t be happening._

“Raffie, I…” 

“Don’t,” Barba spat out, interrupting Sebastian. “I know what you’re going to say and I can’t believe I am saying this but what you are feeling…it’s not real.” 

Sebastian tilted his head to the side. “But, I lov…” 

Barba shot up off the bed. “No. Don’t say it. What you think you’re feeling for me isn’t real. You don’t love me. You’re just infatuated with me. It’s lust, not love.”  
“But, I do. I do love you,” Sebastian said. 

“No, you don’t,” Barba corrected him. “Fuck, this can’t be happening.” 

Sebastian closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Barba’s waist as he pulled the DA against his body. “But, it is happening. I’ve loved you from the first moment you asked if I was alright. When our hands touched as you helped me to my feet, I felt sparks shoot throughout my body and ignite me. You are my soul mate, Rafael Barba.” He leaned forward and rubbed his face against Barba’s hair. “It’s always been you.” 

Barba didn’t know what to do. This kid was completely insane and now that the truth was out Barba knew that Sebastian would never give him up without a fight. His friends could end up dead. That’s when panic started to flood his mind. What if Carisi did find him and tried to save him. Sebastian would gun him down. He couldn’t let his precious detective get hurt. Now, he was wishing more than anything that he wouldn’t be rescued so Carisi would remain safe. God, this whole situation was so fucked up. “Sebastian…” 

“Call me Seb,” Sebastian corrected him. 

“Alright, Seb. So, what’s next? Now that you have me here, what are you going to do?” 

Sebastian pulled back so he could look at Barba’s lips as he spoke. He couldn’t help fantasize about those lips when he was kissing other men. None of them lived up to his one and only though. They all fought back tooth and nail. Not his Raffie. The DA stood there and let the younger man hold him. Sebastian was the happiest man alive. “What do two people do when they are devoted to one another?” 

Barba’s furrowed his brow as he said, “What?” 

Sebastian giggled. “You’re so beautiful when you’re confused.” The younger man stepped back as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened it up and said, “They live happily ever after.” 

Barba’s eyes widen as his jaw dropped. He felt like he’d been hit in the stomach. Inside the small black velvet box was a 24 karat men’s wedding ring. The idea of being married to this psychopath made the DA feel lightheaded. Barba started to stumble back when Sebastian reached out and grabbed hold of the DA’s waist. 

“Raffie?” 

That was the last thing Barba heard before the world around him faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are always welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Lots going on but I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> I am sorry for any misspelled words. I am not well so I finished this best I could. More to come.

_Lucifer turned his attention toward the screen and said, “I must say, this has been fun, toying with you lot but now it’s time for the camera to be turned off so I can play with my new toy.”_

_“No,” Carisi snapped. “Leave it on.”_

_Lucifer snickered. “Sorry, little mouse. That wasn’t part of the deal.”_

_“Raf, please tell him. Tell him to leave them on. I need…I don’t want to lose you. Please,” Carisi begged._

_Barba shook his head, unable to look at the screen. “I’m sorry,” he whispered softly. “I can’t.”_

_“Raf…I…”_

_Lucifer stepped closer toward the screen, bending down so his face was close to the camera’s lens. “Let’s see how long it takes until my toy breaks. Thanks again, detective. I owe you. Ta-ta.” Lucifer reached out and turned off the camera went black._

Carisi rushed forward, grabbing hold of either side the screen. He started to shake it, shouting, “No! Rafael!” But, the screen remained black. “No…” he whimpered, staring unblinking at the black scene. A silent tear ran down his cheek, the image of Barba bond to a table and that sick fuck still touching him, violating his mind’s eye. The sicko’s words of breaking Barba were causing his blood to boil. He wanted nothing more than to crush that monster’s skull in with a baseball bat. Lost within his thoughts Carisi forgot he wasn’t alone and when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He pulled away, readying himself for a fight. 

“Whoa there Carisi, it’s just me,” Benson said gently, holding her hands up in a defensive manner. 

“Liv, I – I’m sorry. I just…” Carisi let his voice drift off, whipping the tear away. 

“No need to apologize,” Benson said softly. “We love him to. And we will stop at nothing to get him back.” 

Carisi nodded, nervously running his hand through his hair. “Yeah, I know.” 

“We will figure this out before…” Cragen started to say when the door to his office opened and in walked five men in suits followed by one in a long trench coat.

“Captain Cragen. I’m special agent Jack Miller with the FBI,” He said, flashing his badge. “We understand your ADA has been kidnapped.” 

“That was fast,” Fin murmured, sharing a glance with Benson and Rollins. 

“We are here to…” 

“You can’t take this over,” Carisi snapped. “He’s our friend.” 

“If you’d let me finish detective, I have no intent on taking over your investigation. We want to help,” Miller informed him. 

“Yeah, _help_ ,” Carisi turned to Cragen and said, “This is bullshit. We don’t need them.” 

Cragen looked from Carisi to Miller, who seemed on edge. Cragen felt as if there was something off about these men but he couldn’t put his finger on it. For now, he needed to play nice since they were FBI. “Thank you, Agent Miller. You will have our full cooperation. Any information obtained will be shared with your office.” 

Carisi turned and kicked a chair. Everyone ignored him. 

Miller smiled, “Thank you, Captain. We’ll be in touch.” They turned and left. 

“Shut the door,” Benson said. Fin shut the door. “Was it just me or did they show up rather fast?” 

“It’s not just you,” Cragen agreed. 

“What the hell is going on?” Fin asked. 

“I don’t know but whatever this is, I don’t like it,” Cragen said. 

“What do we do now?” Rollins asked. 

“With them here I feel anyone outside this room may have been comprised,” Benson said. 

Cragen nodded. “I’m afraid your right, Liv.” 

“We obtained information at the hospital from Lucifer’s right hand man,” Benson said, before adding, “We need a computer that hasn’t been bugged.” 

Carisi snapped his fingers and said, “I may know who could help us.” Carisi rushed out the door with Benson, Rollins, and Fin close behind him. 

*****

Amaro was sitting outside Alastor’s hospital room, standing guard when he heard the guy call out to him through the door. He sighed heavily, hating he was the one left behind to babysit the criminal. He wished he was with Benson and the rest of them to help find Barba. Instead, he was keeping an eye on a guy who lured other unsuspecting men to their death. He opened the door and stepped inside. “What is it now?” 

“I need to take a piss,” Alastor said, pulling at the handcuff that bond him to the bed.

“Again?” Amaro huffed annoyingly. 

“Well, you can let me up to go or I could piss all over myself and the bed, which you’d have to let me up anyways for the nurses to change it. Personally, I prefer the lather.” 

Amaro sighed in frustration. Personally he didn't care if the guy pissed all over himself. But, he knew Benson wouldn't be too happy with him if he'd be so careless. “Fine.” He walked over and unlocked the criminal from the bed. 

Alastor rubbed his sore wrist. “Thanks.” 

“Yeah whatever, just hurry up.” 

As Alastor moved off the bed he bumped into the side table, knocking his cup of water onto the floor. “Ah, shit. Sorry about that.” 

“Sure you are. Look just hurry up and I'll get this,” Amaro offered.

When Amaro bent down to retrieve the cup, he heard, “And I’m sorry about this.” Amaro didn’t have time to stop the blow to his head. He fell to his knees and when he tried to get up he was hit two more times until he lay on the ground unmoving. 

Alastor bent down to retrieve Amaro’s gun from its holster. “I truly am sorry about this. I just don’t want to be anyone’s pasty like I was for him. I’m done with that shit. That’s why I’m going to make sure to track him down and kill the fucker myself.” 

“Y – You c – can’t,” Amaro stammered, trying to reach for anything that would help him stand. 

“I have too. I can’t rely on the police this time knowing he tried to kill me. He has to die first.” 

“B – Barba,” Amaro spat out. 

“What, your ADA? Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of him. I promise. Now, it’s time for you to go night-night, detective.” 

Amaro turned his head in time to see Alastor raise the metal bedpan up over his head and then there was darkness. 

****

It didn't take Carisi long to get a hold of his informant, Peter McNeil, using a burner phone that Carisi just purchased. Peter told Carisi where to go and that he'd get a hold of him. Carisi agreed before destroying the phone. 

So, now he sat at the back of a local diner with Rollins, Benson, and Fin, patiently waiting for Peter to contact him. 

“How is this guy supposed to help us?” Rollins asked. 

“We have no idea if the precinct has been bugged or not. My informant has equipment that is untraceable.” Carisi explained.

“About that, how is your informant supposed to contact you if you destroyed the only means of communication?” Benson asked Carisi, slightly confused.

“This is how we do it,” Carisi murmured, discreetly looking around the small diner. 

“Do what?” Rollins asked, curious as to what Carisi was looking for. “What are we doing here, Carisi?”

Before Carisi could answer their waiter walked up to the table and said, “Hello. Our special today is chicken fried steak with side order of brown gravy.”

Carisi perked up as he replied, “Brown gravy with chicken fried steak? That's outrageous.”

“It is what the cook serves, sir,” the waiter retort.

“Perhaps I need to speak with him then,” Carisi snapped back.

“If that is what you wish,” the waiter replied, waving towards the kitchen. “Follow me please.”

Carisi looked at the others at his table and said, “Liv, care to join me?”

Benson raised an eyebrow questionably. “Sure,” she said unsurely. 

The two stood, leaving Rollins and Fin at the table. They understood that if they all went back to the kitchen then it would look a little suspicious. So they remained seated. 

Carisi followed suit after the waiter, with Benson close on his heels, through the kitchen door. There were three workers behind the food station, clearly prepping for the dinner rush. 

The waiter turned to his left and pointed towards a closed door that had a small plaque nailed to it that read office. “He's in there.” 

Carisi nodded his thanks and headed for the door, Benson trailing close behind. When he opened the door, sitting behind the desk was a skinny looking guy, with short dirty blond hair and thick black rim glasses. “Pete,” Carisi said. 

Peter stood then and Benson was surprised to see how tall the guy was. He had a few inches on Carisi. She wondered if he had to duck while walking through doorways. 

“Sonny man, hurry. Close the door.” 

Carisi made sure Benson was fully in the room before closing the door. “Thank you for meeting me on such short notice.” 

“You know anything for you, man,” Peter replied. He gestured his head toward Benson. “Who's the wild cat?” 

“She can be trusted.” 

Peter didn't look convinced. 

“Pete, I don't have time to reassure you on this. My boyfr...I mean our ADA was kidnapped and is in a bad way. We need your help so we can hopefully figure out who took him.” 

Peter studied him a moment. Satisfied enough with Carisi response he said, “What do you need me to do?”

“A guy by the name of Samuel Cox, he might have a record.”

Peter sat down and was typing so fast that his hands were a blur to Benson's eye. When he stop he said, “Got him. Samuel Cox, age 27. He has been arrested many times for possession of legal substance, breaking and entering, property damage.” He looked up at Carisi with a confused expression. “You needed me for this?” 

Carisi shook his head. “We're not here about him. We're here because we need to find out who his brother-in-law is.” 

“Oh, easy enough,” Peter began to type again and the moment he pushed the enter key his eyes widen in terror. His face drained of all color as he looked up at Carisi and said, “What the fuck did you get yourself into, Sonny?” 

“What?” Carisi asked, as he and Benson walked around the desk to look at the computer screen. 

“Oh my God,” Benson gasped, looking over at Carisi who looked as white as a ghost.

On the screen was the picture of a man that looked like he should be on the cover of playgirl magazine. He had dark tan skin, high cheekbones that looked sharp enough you could cut yourself on and short feathery brunette hair that you’d love to run your hands through. The man looked unbelievably like he should be playing a God on some Hollywood blockbuster. Which made it that more ironic, considering he called himself Lucifer. 

However, that wasn’t the part that really was the most shocking part. It was the fact that Sebastian Shaw was the center of the largest crime web in the world. He was the man you paid to make leaders fall out of power, or to put them into power. The death toll alone under his own hand was madness. 

“How did you find this?” Carisi asked. 

“I’m one hell of a hacker. But, if I were you Sonny, I’d stop now and forget about your ADA,” Pete replied. 

Carisi grabbed Pete by the front of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. “Don’t you ever say that to me again, do you hear me?” 

Pete put his hands up in defense. “Yeah, man. Sorry.” 

Carisi pushed Pete away, causing Pete to fall back onto his chair. He sat, fixed his shirt, then glancing over at Benson he said, “If I were you, I’d put him on a leash.” 

“Yeah, well fuck you,” Carisi barked, storming toward him. 

Benson stepped in between them. “Stop it, Carisi. This isn’t getting us anywhere.” 

“I am not giving up on Barba,” Carisi snapped. 

“And neither am I,” Benson retorted. “We need an address.” Benson turned toward Peter. “Can you find a recent address?” 

“Uh, let me see,” Peter said, turning to the computer and started to type. It only took a few moments before he said, “I got one. You both should take a picture of the screen. Men like this, they don’t fuck around.” 

Benson and Carisi quickly pulled out their phones and snapped a quick picture of the computer screen. 

“What does that mean?” Benson asked. 

And if on cue her question was answered by the computer screen turning fuzzy.

“Shit,” Peter said panicky. “No, no, no, no, no.” He began typing as fast as he could, the feeling of dread washing over him. 

“Pete, what’s wrong?” Carisi asked. 

They were staring at the screen when a skull and cross bone suddenly popped up, laughing manically. Then the screen turned black. 

“Oh fuck,” Peter gasped, jumping to his feet. “We got to get out of here. Now!” He threw opened the door but saw men in suits open the door to the back of the diner. He quickly shut and locked the door. Pining his back against the door he said, “You two need to hide.” 

“Hide? But, we are cops. We don’t need too…” Benson began to say but Carisi grabbed onto her arm and pulled her into the closet. 

“Carisi, what the hell?” Benson snapped. 

“Shhh,” Carisi hissed. 

“Don’t you tell me too…” 

“Boss, you need to be quiet and trust me. Please,” Carisi whispered. 

As much as Benson hated what was going on, she did as Carisi asked. Instead she listened focused more on the other voices she now heard in the room with Peter. 

_“Peter McNeil?”_

_“You know you could have just knocked and I would have unlocked the door,” they heard Peter reply._

_“You need to come with us.”_

_“Oh, do I now?”_

_“Yes. Please come with us, sir.”_

_“No, I think I’ll just remain here. Thanks,” Peter answered sarcastically, a hint of fear in his tone._

There was silence followed by some scuffling. Benson wanted to stop hiding and help the guy but Carisi was blocking her exit. After a few minutes they didn’t hear anything. 

“I think their gone,” Carisi whispered. He slowly opened the door and true as his statement they were alone. 

“They took the computer,” Benson pointed out. 

“That’s not good.” 

“We need to get back to Rollins and Fin. We need to get to that address before they move Barba.” 

“You think they would?” Carisi asked. 

“Yeah, I do. And I fear if we don’t get there in time we will never see him again.” 

They stared at one another, fearing the worst, before rushing out into the dining area. Carisi kept running toward the front door as Benson told Rollins and Fin to come on. Once in their cars Benson took the lead with Fin driving. Carisi drove the other car with Rollins in the passenger seat, staying close on their bumper. 

“Want to tell me what the hell happened back there?” Fin asked. 

“No time. Just follow the directions as fast as you can. I’m going to call Cragen and let him know we have a lead on Barba.” 

“You have the address?” Fin made a hard left and then right. 

“Yeah, and I hope we get there in time. I think they are going to move him.” 

“Not if I can help it.” Fin floored it. 

*****

“Carisi Jesus, want to tell me what the fuck is going on,” Rollins barked, holding onto the handle above the door. 

“We know where Barba is but also the bad guys know they are compromised. So we are trying to get there before they move Barba.” 

“You got all this from your informant?” 

“Yeah, before they took him away,” Carisi replied. 

“What?” Rollins gasped surprisingly. “Who the hell are we dealing with?” 

“His name is Sebastian Shaw. He is a very dangerous man.” And Carisi hoped to hell that Barba was alright. That the sick bastard didn’t do anything to hurt him, because Carisi would never forgive himself it Shaw hurt the love of his life. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. 

_Barba truly is my boyfriend._ he thought to himself. Carisi was even more determined then he’d ever been in his entire life. _Hang in there, my love. I’m coming to get you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. Let me know with a comment below.


End file.
